Here comes the storm
by Yuri Muto
Summary: tsunami- a powerful wave made from an earthquake on the ocean floor. It just so happen to also be the name of Riku and Tomoe Yagami's little sister. Who just started her freshman year two year early at Saisei high school. Tsunami has a long road ahead of her, especially if she doesn't learn to trust people again. But like her names say things don't always go swimly
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I figure that since it was the new year I would be better on updating and posting new stories. So far I have two new stories planed for this year. A Naruto fanfic, and a prince of stride. I should be posting every other week.**

 **I don't own Prince of stride that belongs to Kadokawa.**

 **" _English_ " **

**"Japanese"**

 **' _Thoughts_ '**

 **Please tell me how it is. I am always looking to improve my writing. Thank you ENJOY.**

* * *

Prince of stride:

Here comes the storm.

" _When you feel the wind , get up and run. The wind will be your_ compos." Ep 2

I was putting the last of my books away, when my room mate came in. I already know that we would not be getting along one bit. I looked out the window before moving to leave the room. I still had to get the lay out of my new home. Sure come break I'll be going to be back in Tokyo to work in my family's bakery, but for now I might as while learn where things are.

I started with the academics buildings then moved to the stride where the team was warming up. I subconsciously touch the pendant around my neck. Stride is what rune my family, but no matter how far I seem to push it away; it just comes back full force. Sure every morning I am running a full circlet before going and getting ready for my day, but that's because I have to stay at the top of my game. I turn around but soon notice something flying through the air towards my head. I pulled a half wall jump into a cartwheel. I didn't wait for who ever throw it to come apologies.

I had to figure out where I would be practicing gymnastic, after all that is why I had a full scholar ship here. I studied for so long in England where they have an amazing youth gymnastic program, but the down side of me doing that is I often miss things that would of been very important in most girls life. Sure in England I had some friends but not even they last long. And I had gone on a few dates before but they never ended up good.

"Hello Tsunami, here to take a look around?" one of the girls from England asked. I nodded my head before grabbing my id badge and holding it up to the scanner in front of the door. One thing I liked about Saisei, the secured here is really good. No one could really get into the private buildings. Right now the only reason she was allowed in the gymnastics building was because of my ranking, and although I was a first year. My skill just puts me in ranking with the second year students. I put my id back on my waste band, before looking around the front lobby. Most first years wouldn't even be able to make in to building, let alone be able to start training come that afternoon. I could start this morning but I thought it would be to much for me to take, practice and unpacking, I did that back in England and let's just say that I was still unpacking after the third day, which was the one day I had nothing going on.

I could hear something going on that I almost forgot no matter what no one was to see me. That was the one rule that my dad had set for me. I was a disgrace to my family just like my mother. I would still be in England had mum been alive, my mum died a few weeks ago from lung cancer. I'm okay that she no longer suffering, but sometimes I wish she hadn't left me. Sure I had my brothers, but think about it they have barely seen me since I was four, when Mum and dad got a device, I went with mum to England and Tomoe and Riku stayed with dad in Japan. Dad remarried, and turned Riku against me and mummy. Tomoe, me and him are really close.

"Oh you must be the new front desk worker?" a middle age lady asked. I pulled off my badge before handing it to her.

" _Oh Ms. Hill, we're not expecting you until this afternoon_." the lady said, in broken English I should mention, handing my badge back to me.

"I was just looking around. And I do speak Japanese, as it is my native tonged." I said clipping my badge back on. I than turn and left the building. Sure to most people I am been rude, but the look I get from them, it the disgust in their eyes. It's not like they haven't seen a half Japanese half English girl before. most students here come from rich families, some from other countries. My mum left me all of her family money, because I am the only one that was there when she was fighting for her life, I just couldn't use any of it until I turn 21.

I walked back to my dorm, only to find my roommate's boxes out side of our dorm room. ' _While that was faster than I thought._ ' I thought before going into the room, what I wasn't expecting was a green hair boy lounging out on my bed. Sure I know that he this year only first year runner for Saisei high school stride team: Kaedo Okumura. But what really got my blood boiling was that he was playing with Mr. Clingly. Who is Mr. Clingly you ask, he was the last thing that my brothers had given me, he also happen to be the only thing that helps with the nightmares.

" _You know it's rude to touch other people things?_ " I asked to irritated for me to proper speak Japanese, I reached for my monkey, only for me to notice his right leg was hanging limply by a thread. Sure Mr. Clingly was turning eleven years old, but he had never been this close to losing his leg. Okumura held Mr. Clingly out to me.

"I found your monkey on the floor it's leg was nearly ripped off." He said. I gingerly held Mr. Clingly to my chest before feeling my knees give out. I didn't hit the floor, because Okumura caught me. He just sat with me as I slightly cried. ' _Why would some one do this to a poor stuff animal._ ' I thought once I had started to calm down.

"Thank you for pick Mr. Clingly up. And I'm sorry for snapping at you in English." I said moving to pull out my sewing kit. I was about to start fixing Mr. Clingly, when someone started banging on the door. And it doesn't help that I was shacking so much that when the person started banging I dropped my needle. I was feeling around for it and some how I ended up putting the needle into the palm of my hand. I was sitting on the floor, holding my hand palm up, biting on my bottom lip to stop my self from crying out in pain.

"Hey Kaedo, did your room mate... why does that girl have a needle sticking in her palm?" a guy with orangey yellow hair asked. I shot him a look before gentle picking the end of the needle up in between my forefinger and thumb.

"Asuma Mayuzumi this is Tsunami Hill. Tsunami Hill this is Asuma Mayuzumi. She was about to fix her monkey Mr. Clingly, when you made her drop her needle." Okumura said grabbing my hand and putting a Band-Aid over the little drop of blood. I climbed onto the top of my bed and started prepping Mr. Clingly. I paid the two boys no mind until I was almost done. I was about to make the last stitch but my hands slipped, luckily Okumura caught the needle. I watch as he pulled the thread tight but not to tight that he would hurt Mr. Clingly, he than finished the last stitch before tying it off.

"Okay that should do it. Now Tsunami be careful of these stitches, we don't want his leg to come off again. But other than that Mrs. Clingly should be fine for bed tonight." Okumura said wrapping a ace Band-Aid around Mr. Clingly's leg.

"She is a he. And no he won't be ready for bed. The stitching is only tempare solution. I will have to wait until I can get the things I need before fixing Mr. Clingly." I said putting Mr. Clingly in his spot right on my pillow. I turn to the guys and bowed my head.

"Thank you." I said, before grabbing my bag and running out of the room. I remember that I am to meet with my couch before practice started, he said he had something to talk to me about.

-Time skip-

I had tears falling down my cheeks, but to make things worst everything was hurting because some of the older girls were not happy that in placements this afternoon; I ranked first. So they though that they would ' _Teach_ ' me a lesson and beat me up while I was getting change. I had thrown my jeans and t-shirt on before running out of there when they had left. The only down side was it was dark and I couldn't tell what way was which. I reach into my bag only to found out that I didn't have my phone.

Seeing as that was a bust I head towards the only source of light I could see, which turns out to be the Stride Building. I prayed to god that there was someone here that could help me. I had to dodge the onset of rubber balls when I enter the building until I caught the orangey yellow hair of Asuma Mayuzumi, because of that I didn't notice the rubber ball come at me until the last second. I jumped up but instead of the ball hitting my head, I was struck right in the stomach. I clutch my stomach and fall to the ground coughing up blood.

"Oh shit, Okumura we might have killed your new roommate." I heard Asuma say above me. I pull my arm back and throw the ball that had hit me at Asuma full force. Which right now was nothing compared to what I normally could do.

"No he's alive." another voice said to my left. It sounded bored and like nothing interested him.

"I'm a girl." I said pushing my self up, into a sitting position. My arms could barely hold my weight, but I was lucky that my shirt was hiding the cuts and bruises. Just pushing me up was enough to send me into unconscious, but months of staying awake while my mum slept had me trained to withstand the need to rest, mum often had nightmares while she was having treatments, I would just sit there wish to something other than hold her hand.

" _Ms. Hill are you okay?_ " a purple hair guy asked.

"I will be fine. I don't understand why every one thinks I only speak English, sure I lived there for ten years but I was born here in japan." I said but that was a bad move because it just made everything worst. I was now out of breath and just getting air in hurt, I already know about the broken ribs, but the ball must of made a piece of my rib puncher my lung.

"Reiji...blood." another person said. Okay who the heck is Reiji, and what is going on. Everything was spinning, and my heart was going to fast. ' _Calm down Tommy, you need to think. Deep breath in, now breath out._ ' I thought about what my therapist would say if she say me like this. I reach in my jean pocket and pull out my phone. I though I forgot that, but in my hazy mind I some how remember subconsciously where I put it. As if my hands were working by them selves, I dial her number. Although I never heard what she said because everything that had happen was to much, plus my racing heart, only equal me losing all sense of what was going on. The last thing I remember before darkness was worried green eyes.

* * *

(Reiji P.O.V)

Shizuma pointed out the blood on the floor where Kaedo's room mate had landed, it was then that Asuma handed me the ball that Ms. Hill had thrown at him. There was a bloody hand print. I look at her expecting a smiling girl talking with Kaedo not her past out with Kaedo trying to talk with her.

"Shizuma call for help. Kaedo move over." I said, knowing full while that something was wrong. Just by looking she had shallow breathing, so gentle as possible I felt her chest, several ribs on her right side shifted under my touch, but when I touch her left side she whimpered in pain. Even though she was unconscious she was still in a great amount of pain, near her hand I notice her phone was lite up with someone's name on it. ' _Dr. Kane.'_ I turn her phone on speaker.

" _Hello Dr. Kane. My name is Reiji Suwa. I saw that Ms. Hill had called you."_ I said while looking the young girl over, just touching her arms made her whimper.

"Is Tommy okay, she was meant to call me hours ago after her practice but she never did." Dr Kane said in surpisly perfect Japanese.

"She is currently unconscious. I think something is wrong, is there anything I should know about Ms. Hill's health?" I said, trying my hardest to remain calm. I know Bantaro had taken Kaedo and Asuma into the other room, one felt guilt the other was worried, I don't who was which.

"She suffers from withdrawal and depression. The poor thing she just lost her mum not so long ago, and to be put in that horrible household, with out any form of grief therapy. I've been seeing the poor thing since she was four years old after been dragged away from her brothers. I have her eldest brother contact you he was always worried about her." Dr Kane said before hanging up. That was no help at all. I was about to turn her phone off when a someone called, my phone not her's. I picked it up only to see Tomoe Yagami's number.

"Tomoe, I am a little..." I started before he cut me off.

"What happen to Tsunami? Where is she? When did this happen? Why Tsunami? How could this happen?" He asked. I put him on speaker so I could talk as I clear out her air ways. Tsunami had started to make a weird sound. I lifted her head only to have blood come flying out of her mouth.

"She has a habit of chocking in her sleep. I just happy that you caught the sound she was making. Once she breathing propel roll her on to her side." he said.

"I can't her breathing is really shallow. I'll have to call you back we're taking her to the hospital." I said as the paramedics got there. I didn't really give him much room to fight me on that, seeing as I just hung up on him.

"What is her name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Tsunami Hill. She's about fifteen." I said before rubbing her back as she started to chock on blood again.

"How long she been unconscious?"

"close to fifteen minutes. She's nearly chocked twice on her own blood. Once about five minutes and just now." I said laying her back down. The paramedics got straight to work on stabilizing her breathing before they moved her to the grunge. I follow after them and was about to get in when they stopped me.

"Family only." the first paramedic said.

"I am standing in for her oldest brother, who is far away." I said showing them a Tsunami's wall paper. Which was a more recent taken picture of Tsunami and Tomoe. At that the paramedics let me get in with her. I sat there holding her hand while the paramedics worked, I could tell just from the way they were moving, that something was majorly wrong. Was that why she was coughing up blood, did something happen. The paramedics started running lines to help with breath and an IV to hopeful wake her up. That and they had to get her hydrated. What we saw when they rolled up her long sleeve dark bruises and heavily bleeding cuts, litter her arm. I quickly while being as gentle as I could rolled up her other sleeve. One of the paramedics slowly pulled up the bottom of her shirt. I had to look away it was just to much, her stomach was cover in deep dark bruises but no matter what you could still see her ribs under her stretched skin. But really caught me was the little scar laying just under her rib cage.

When we reached the hospital they rushed her in for surgery, while I sat in the waiting room, I might have totally forgetting to call Tomoe or Shizuma. But that scar, how could she even step foot in the stride building with out feeling pain. And now every time I am going to see her I will be reminded of what I did to her. If I had been paying attended than my watch would never have broken and cut that four year old girl. It had lead to her whole family splitting up. I was just sitting there waiting in self guilt, when Riku and Shizuma came running over to me. Kaedo, who looked like he just woke up, walk over with a teal duffle bag over his shoulder. I look at my phone to see that it was close to midnight.

"Reiji what happen?" Shizuma asked sitting next to me.

"They had to take her in for emerge surgery, from the looks of it inter bleeding, and a puncher lung on the left side. Her arms were covered in bruises and cuts. I don't know who would do that, but she was in so much pain." I said thinking back to everything that had happen. I look at the others to see Shizuma trying to calm Kaedo down, and Riku staring at his feet. I watch as he slowly turned and ran out. I got up and follow him.

"...No Tomoe, all we know is that she is in surgery right now. Internal bleeding and a puncher lung, she has bruises every where. No we don't know what happen. Yeah okay, we'll see you soon." he said before hanging up.

"Riku, are you okay?" I asked him.

"What if she doesn't make it. I only just learn what really happen, and I never be able to tell her that I'm sorry. I am a horrible big brother, I been so mean to her for so many years." he said. I put my hand on his should and was about to say something when Kaedo came running out.

"Hey she out. Shizuma is talking to the doctor but he's not really forth coming." he said, before turning and running back in side. Riku took off before I could say anything.

"I'm sorry sir, but Ms. Hill's condition can only be shared with family." the doctor said. I was about to dial Tomoe when Riku stepped up.

"She my baby sister, meaning you can tell me right. And if not our older brother will be here in ten minutes." Riku said.

"I will have to tell he also, but I don't see any problem with that. Your sister, suffered from inter damage and has a puncher lung. She is in stable conduction, if she walks up please do not let her sit up just yet. At most we will have to keep her here for a couple of days before she can go home. She will be on bed res for about two weeks or until the pain is no longer there. But even than make sure that she is not lifting any thing heavy or strafe. The injuries look to be cause by other people so the police will want to talk with her. Now if you will please follow me you can sit with her." The doctor said before turning and leading us through hallway after hallway.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V)

When I saw her laying there so small and weak, it scared me all over again. I slowly walked over to her bed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey there baby girl, everything going to be okay. Big brother here, and no matter what baby I'll protect you." I said ever so softly. I total forgot that the others where there until Kaedo put something right by her elbow. It's than that I notice it was the monkey me and Tomoe had gotten for Tsunami, although it's leg was wrapped in a Band-Aid.

"What happen, did the monkey break it's leg?" Reiji asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"No Mr. Clingly was attacked, and nearly lost his leg until Tsunami reattached it. I figure that since she was in her Mr. Clingly might as while." Kaedo said. Shizuma and Reiji laughed, I shock my head at them. I know the name was weird but she was four when we gave it to her.

"Tsunami was four when me and Tomoe gave it to her. So you have to give her that much. She also used to cling to Tomoe's back like a baby monkey." I said

"yes and you had a puppy, that you didn't let go of until you were fourteen, and father told that it went missing while we were moving when really he throw it out when we were at school." Tomoe said behind me. I turn to see a smug smile on his face.

"Say the guy who still sleeps with a teddy bear. And I know, I saved Kyo that same day." I said back before looking back at Tsunami. I under stood why Tomoe still sleeps with the teddy bear, seeing as he doesn't even stay at the house. I was also watching Tomoe out of the corner of my eyes, as he pulled something out of his backpack. It was his teddy bear, I watch Tomoe put the bear under Tsunami's arm. She whimper, in her unconscious state. Tomoe leaned down and plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Shh baby girl, you just rest." he said softly into her forehead. As if sensing that she was safe, Tsunami snuggled down with the teddy bear. Sure when Tsunami was a real little girl, and she had a night mare she would only ever go to Tomoe, to him she was his little bear. But when Tsunami left, Tomoe fell in depression, that at some point he just stopped caring about him self. So when he was hospitalized at the age of 12, Tsunami came right away to help talk some sense into him. At first no one could get close to Tomoe, until finally Tsunami started cry; which awoke Tomoe's brotherly instances and got him back onto the right path.

"I never know you two had a sister complex." Reiji said walking over to the other side of the bed.

"Tomoe yes, me no." I said, a little to fast. Sure I always keep an eye on her, she's famous but to me she will always be my baby sister. I looked at Tsunami's sleeping form only to see that sleep little baby again. When Tsunami was a baby; the three of us shared a bed room. Tsunami was in a crib, me a toddler bed and Tomoe a big kids bed.

"Hey Tomoe remember when Tsunami was two and she had that really bad fever, she wouldn't close her eyes afraid of the nightmare?" I asked, looking at him.

"Oh good that was the worst week ever. First Riku came down with the flu, and than Tsunami with a fever so bad that mom was always calling doctors. And the only way either of you slept was if I was in the room with you. In the end I was the one hospitalized with bronchitis." He said siding down the wall. I laughed at his face, but stopped when I heard a whimper of pain. I looked at Tsunami only to see that she had moved her arms up to rub her eyes. I gentle moved her arms away and ran my hand through her hair.

"Shh, baby girl it's okay. I know it hurts right now, but everything is okay." I said, holding her hand tightly. I watch on as Tsunami eyes open, blinking a few times to get the sleep out.

"Riku, what's going on?" Tsunami asked trying to sit up. She didn't get very far, as it just caused her more pain.

"No baby girl, you stay laying down." Tomoe said pushing down lightly on Tsunami's shoulder. She looked up at him, before she started the water works. I moved faster than Tomoe, and held her gentle to my chest.

"Shh, baby girl clam down, big brothers are here we keep the nasty dreams away." I said running my hand through her hair. Once she calmed down, I laid her back down.

"Tsunami, I know you just woke up and everything but I need to know who did this to..." Reiji said but I cut him off.

"Reiji, not now can't you already see that she scared." I said standing up and blocking him from getting closer.

"And you said that you didn't have a sister complex." Kaedo said before moving next to my baby sister.

"Riku's always had a sister complex. The only way he kept that in line was acting like a total jerk to me for six years now. But Tomoe said that when ever I showed up in a Japanese new paper, Riku would be saving the article." Tsunami said pushing the bed up so that she was leaning against the reside head. The look that I got from the others, said that no matter how much I denial this, they wouldn't believe me.

"Riku you're busted." Tomoe said before getting off of the side table.

"Okay, I'm getting a doctor, Kaedo keep Riku from killing anyone. Tsunami you just rest okay baby girl." Tomoe said before kissing both of our heads. I went to smack him, but Reiji caught my hand.

"Now Riku is that anyway to act towards your brother?" He asked. I know I putting on a bad example for Tsunami, who was still a baby in most of our family.

"your right, I'm sorry Tomoe that was wrong of me." I said bowing my head.

* * *

(Tsunami P.O.V)

I watch my brothers interact. I know Tomoe kissed Riku's head to get him going. It was just the way Tomoe has always been like this. While there was a time when he was really sick. It scared me more than anything.

"Hey Tsunami, can you tell me who did this to you?" Kaedo asked while Riku was talking with Reiji, so he wasn't paying attended to what Kaedo was doing.

"some second year girls in the gymnastic club that were mad that I ranked so high, for being only fourteen." I said looking at my lap.

"If I showed you the year book do you think that you could remember who did it?" he asked, pulling a thin book out of my teal duffle bag. He flipped to the second year pages and slowly I looked over, it took me a total of fifteen minutes to pick out the girls that hurt me. But by the end of it I was crying, into the top of Tomoe's teddy bear. I was holding it so tight that the small speaker inside started to go off.

"Smile big brother Tomo, today is going to be a good day." an eight year old me said. I had been speaking English for four years, so talking in Japanese sounded weird. I know the bear had four sayings. This was just the one Tomoe need the most. I squeezed the bear again.

"Tomoe when you feel sad gave me a hug, and you'll feel better." it said. I squeezed the bear again.

"When your feel like cry, I'll be here for you to hold." the third saying. I squeezed the bear one last time but instead of my voice it was Tomoe's.

"Remember that you are loved Tommy." the bear said.

"He spent three days trying to record something. I finally gave him the booklet." Riku said moving to sit with me and Kaedo. ' _Did Dr Kane tell my brothers that the last for months I've been relapsing with my depression_ _._ ' I thought. Sure most days I keep my self busy so that I didn't think about mum in the hospital fighting for her life but that didn't always work when I was home alone scared.

" _Riku, I miss mummy_." I said before a sob broke past my lips. Sure Riku wasn't the best with English but even he had to remember those few words. I could feel someone grab my hand before lips were place on the top of my head.

"I know Tsunami. I miss her too, but everything is alright now. Shh baby girl, calm down, the doctor don't want you getting all worked up." Riku said softly rubbing my hair away from my face. It worked for a few seconds before I just started crying again. ' _What is going on with me?_ ' I thought as Tomoe came in with a doctor. I could faintly hear beeping going off so the doctors could of already known that something was wrong. My heart felt like it was going to explode, it was beating so fast.

"Ms. Hill can you understand me?" A doctor with brown hair asked. Everything was spinning and it was getting harder to breath. I curled in on my self pleading in my mind for everything to stop. The next thing I know is Tomoe is holding me to chest like he used to when I was a little girl and woke up crying from the nightmares, I'm not sure if the doctor is happy about that.

" _It's okay baby girl, listen to my heart beat. That's a_ _girl._ " Tomoe said right in my ear. I was holding on to his shirt for dear life. He just keep a hold on me, swaying softly; almost putting me to sleep. I said almost, once my heart rate had gotten back to normal, he laid me back down on the bed so the doctor could check me over.

"Mr. Yagami, I understand that Ms. Hill was distressed but I ask you to reframe from doing that again. Yes it helped her, but you could of made her ripped open the stitches." The doctor said once he was sure that I hadn't caused my self more harm.

" _Big brother Tomo only did that because I was suffering from panic attack._ " I said under my breath in English. I however did not know that the doctor under stood English. To say I was embressed when he looked at me was an understatement. One word came to mind: BUSTED.

"Yes, I under stand that. But he still has to found another the injury to you abdomen was server and we can't risk you reopening that." he said, looking at me, before he sighed and held out my brother's teddy bear to me. I was currently refused to look him in the eye so I just reached for it's front paws and pulled it towards me, but the doctor wouldn't let it go until I looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me and let poor teddy go. I hugged the teddy bear to my chest and looked at the weird man.

"Now Ms. Hill, I am going to set some minor ground rules. One: you must stay in a rested position at all times. Two: you can't let your brothers pick you up. And Three: just get as much rest as you can, until you feel as good as new." he said.

"Your weird." I said. I said it before I don't like people. It literally took Dr. Kane eight years to get me to talk with her. And the only reason I did was because Tomoe had asked me to try talking with someone about how I felt, and even than I wouldn't open up. I always think that the eyes are always betraying what a person thinks about me. Sure Dr. Kane never thought that way about me. She told me that when I might have mention that I would talked her because she was just like everyone else.

"Tsunami, that's rude..." Tomoe started but the doctor's laughter cut him off.

"You are right I am a bit weird. But most of my patients like that about me. I can under stand right now is hard on you, with you just losing the one person that was always there with you. But you need to remember that right now is a time for You to heal and get better." the doctor said.

"You don't think I'm disgusting... Your acting like Dr. Kane." I said, again kind of rude. I still will get yelled at later by Tomoe, but I don't care.

"Actually Ms. Hill, Dr Sophie Kane she my mother so we've meet before. But I'm sure you don't remember me seeing as I was a big scary giant in you young four year old mind. And I am like you half Japanese half English. " He said. Hang on scary... Giant. Dr Kane's son. Mr. Ryan Kane. I remember Dr. Kane telling me that Ryan had become a doctor, but I didn't know he had chosen to stay in Japan.

"Ryan?" I asked unsure. You see Dr Kane has a total of three son, and you would never have guest that they were triples.

"I am a little offended that you think that I am the jail bird. But you are close, let me give you a hint: I am not eldest nor am I youngest; which am I?" He said. Ryan was the oldest. And the youngest was Richard. So that left Riyuki, the middle son, he was the only one that went by his Japanese name.

"Riyuki?" I asked this time just a little unsure about my answer.

"That's right Tommy. Oh look at the time, I will be back to talk with your brothers. But I want you to go to sleep, okay." he said before getting up and leaving the room. ' _Stupid Riyuki_.' I thought as the morphine kicked in, he had been talking to me so that I would not notice the damned needle being enter into my arm. I fell asleep think about the first year I lived in England.

* * *

 **The end of Chapter 1.**

 **So how was it. Did I misspell words; was my pace to fast. Remember I love hearing feedback, because it helps me improve my writing.**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. new life

**I don't own Prince of stride that belongs to Kadokawa.**

 ** _English_**

 **"Japanese"**

 ** _Thoughts_**

 ** _Flash back_**

 **Please tell me how it is. I am always looking to improve my writing. Thank you ENJOY.**

Prince of stride:

Here comes the storm.

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

 _Tsunami was sitting in the back seat of the car, while the nice lady and her mommy were fighting out side of the car. The nice lady said that she was going to be taking care of Tsunami while her mommy stayed with her grandma and grandpa; but her mommy didn't like that idea. So while she was been a good girl within the car they were fighting out side of it. Tsunami couldn't understand what they were saying but from the sounds of her mommy's voice Tsunami know she was mad. The nice lady didn't sound so nice right now either._

 _"Sophie, Tsunami needs me in her life?" Mickey said to her childhood friend._

 _"While than maybe you should get your self clean. You might have had a bad upbringing, but that doesn't mean that your daughter has to." Sophie said before getting into her car. Sophie had thought that once Mickey had her children she would have gotten her act together. But when she first saw the little girl, she know that Mickey was still going down that wrong path. Bruises covered her arms, while the clothes she was wearing were falling off of her. Sophie smiled at the little girl; and took off towards her home._

"I want Tomoe. _" Tsunami said holding Mr. Clingly in her little arms tighter._

"Oh and who is Tomoe?" _Sophie asked pulling into a diner parking lot. Tsunami just shook her head at the nice lady, her mommy had said that she would never be able to see her brothers again; so it was just better to never talk about them. Sophie could see that Tsunami was unsure about what to say, or who to trust. While Tsunami was trying to think of away to get around the subject of her big brothers, the nice lady got out of the car and was now trying to get her seat belt undone. Finally Tsunami said something that Sophie was not expecting._

"Tomoe is one of my big brothers." _she said before pushing down on the red button so that she could get out of her buster seat. The nice lady picked Tsunami up and was heading towards the door of the diner. This was one of Sophie's favorite places to bring her three boys when they came home from visiting with their father in Japan. Just thinking about intruding this scared little girl, to her three boys was something she was greatly worried about. As they enter the diner, several of the waitress looked up and smiled as the two of them. Tsunami looked away from them. Sophie took the booth by a window so that little Tsunami could watch the cars pasting by._

 _"Hello Sophie, oh and who is this little one?" the waitress asked the nice lady._

 _"Hello Amy, this is my god-daughter Tsunami, she Mickey's baby girl._ Tsunami this is one of your mommy's old friend _." Sophie said to the four year old. But Tsunami was already curling up in the corner of the booth trying to put as much space between her and the nice lady that had took her away from her mommy. Tsunami didn't know if the nice lady was like her mommy or like Riku and Tomoe. Sophie could tell that she was scared so she moved to the other side of he booth so that little Tsunami would feel safe. Sophie looked at Amy and as if understand what was going on went to get some milk and coffee for the two._

"Tsunami what would you like to eat?" _Sophie asked, not sure if Tsunami could even read. Tsunami, just looked at the thing before moving over to the seat next to the nice lady._

"I don't know what this say." _Tsunami said looking up at the nice lady._

"While lets see what we can find for you." _Sophie said pulling out a pen to write down what everything was. Tsunami looked it over before pointing to the mac and cheese._

"Tomoe makes that for me and Riku all the time, when mommy and daddy are fighting and they forget about us." _Tsunami said. Okay now Sophie was starting to worry, not once has little Tsunami said she wanted her mommy or her daddy instead she wanted her big brother._

"Tsunami how old are your big brothers?" _Sophie asked, because if these three have been fending for them selves that something needs to happen. But the look on her face said that Tsunami didn't know what Sophie was talking about. It made her wonder how much did this little girl actually know. Sophie pulled out a note book and started writing the Japanese characters that stood in place of the numbers. Sophie only wrote the first ten characters._

"Can you tell me how old is your oldest brother?" _Sophie asked putting the numbers in front of the small girl. Tsunami looked at the list in front of her before point to hachi which means eight. Tsunami than pointed to Roku, which to mean that her brothers are eight and six. Tsunami than to yon. Sophie put together the three children where two years apart. Sophie was about to ask Tsunami if her mommy and daddy had every hit her or her two brothers when Amy came back with their drinks. Tsunami moved onto the nice lady's lap as she wrote something out on a napkin._

 _"Sophie what can I get you two?" Amy asked sitting across for her friend and the little girl that was to busy writing something to care about others._

 _"I will take my usually and for little Tsunami the mac and cheese. Oh by any chance do you guys have a smaller cup for her?"_

 _"No that the only kid size cups. I thought Mickey only had one kid, and that was eight years ago..." Amy said._

"Mommy and daddy had three kids. Tomoe, Riku, and Me _." Tsunami said looking up from the napkin she had been writing on. While not writing, while more like drawing on. Sophie was shocked that this four year old was able to draw what was going on inside the diner. But the way she had drew it was as if someone was looking from the out side in._

 _"Wow sweetie, do you mind if we hang this up so everyone can see what you can do?" Amy asked, but Tsunami just shook her head before ripping up the napkin. Sophie had a feeling that only see her talent as a waste of time. Mickey used to put everyone down when people thought they were talented. It was how she had grown up, and now she was going to make her daughter suffer the same way. Sophie was feeling guilt that she could do nothing for Mickey's two sons. Tsunami pulled at the sleeve of the nice lady's top, because she had to go to the bathroom but she didn't know where it was._

"Yes Tsunami?" _Sophie asked looking down at the small child._

"Bathroom." _Tsunami said_

"Okay, let's go than." _Sophie said picking the small child up and carried her to the loo. They just so happen to have made it in time. When they made it back to the table, there was a stack of paper and crayons, Sophie watch as Tsunami clawed but up onto the seat across from her. She picked up a piece of paper and the green crayon, and started drawing to her hearts contains._

 _At first she was drawing the flowers in the window boxes, than it turned into the parking lot full of cars. Sophie had been watching Tsunami when she saw Mickey pull up out side of the diner. But when she walked in that's when Sophie lost it. She had told the child's grandparents about what she had saw, but not even they would be able to stop their daughter if she wanted to take the child with her. And from the way that Tsunami was holding her head close to her chest; she was scared of her own mother._

 _Mickey sat at the counter and watch how Sophie interacted with her daughter, not that she saw the little child as her own flesh and blood, but it was the only way that she would be able to get any of her family's money. As it laid Tsunami was the only one that would get any money from her material grandparents. But she wouldn't be able to use it until she turned 21. That emphatic little girl was going to be her meal ticket. But she had to get around Sophie first._

"Hi baby girl, how are you doing?" _Mickey asked sitting down next to the small child. Tsunami held the picture she had been drawing to her chest afraid that her mother would take it and ripe it up like every other time she had drawn something pretty. Tomoe loved to put her pictures up on the wall of their room to make the walls look pretty._

"Tsunami I asked you a question, this is when you answer _." Mickey said grabbing her hand, but the child still didn't say anything. What do she say to someone that so clearly didn't love her. When Tsunami; still didn't say anything, Mickey went to shacking the small child. Who didn't let any sounds past her lips. It wasn't until several men came over and pulled Tsunami's mother off of her did she whimper. If Sophie hadn't started to smooth the whimpering child_

"Shh Tsunami, it's okay." _Sophie said._

 _"I want Mr. Clingly." Tsunami said clinging to the nice lady's neck. She was scared and didn't want to let go of the nice lady, she could stop her mommy. Sophie didn't let the crying girl go, before going outside and getting Tsunami's monkey. But still she wouldn't let go of the lady's neck, the monkey was just her favorite thing in the world. When they went back into the diner her mother was gone and her drawing was up on the wall._

 _"Okay ladies here you go. We got Mac and Cheese for the little miss, and for Sophie fish and chips." Amy said putting the dishes down on the table. Sophie smiled up to her, but she already know that she wouldn't be able to eat anything, Tsunami was content with sleeping on her lap. Tsunami's head was resting on Sophie's shoulder, the little girl's arms wrapped lightly around her shoulder._

 _"I'll be done in fifteen, let me go put these in boxes." Amy said taking the plates behind the counter. Sophie moved to get her checking book, but that small movement nearly woke up the small child clinging to her for dear life. Sophie was same how able to get the amount of pounds she needed for the bill. It didn't take long before Amy was back with four boxes._

 _"Okay I figure the boy are going to be hunger, so burgs for them. Mac and cheese for the little one clinging to you, my supper and your fish and chips. Don't think about it Sophie I got this." Amy said putting the boxes down and putting the pounds Sophie had in her hands back into her checking book. Amy than picked up the monkey from the floor and the four containers of food. Sophie gather her coat and bag up before standing up. Tsunami tighten her arms before relaxing again in Sophie's arms._

 _"She should never have had to go through that." Amy said, opening the door for her. Sophie looked at the small child sleeping on her shoulder and couldn't help the tears that pricked at her eyes._

 _"You're right Amy." Sophie said shifting her hold on the child so that she could put her in the buster seat. Amy had gotten the back door of Sophie's car open. As Sophie was sitting Tsunami down when she opened her soft red eyes, before falling back to sleep. Sophie throw her jacket over the sleeping child, in a way to make her feel safe and comfortable. That and it would be safer for her than waking up and not knowing what is going on. Sophie waved good bye to Amy, before getting into the front seat and leaving the diner._

 _Sophie had been driving for half an hour before Tsunami opened her eyes, in that time she had been able to pick up her three sons from their friends house. At first Tsunami was confused but than she notice the jacket covering her. It belong to the nice lady, but where was Tsunami. And a more important question where was Mr. Clingly. She was looking around and found that he was on the floor of the car the nice lady drove. Tsunami reached down but the seat belt stopped her. She kept trying until the seat belt had started to hurt her neck. She bit the inside of her bottom lip to stop the water works. But not even that would stop the tears from coming._

 _"Clingly." Tsunami cried trying to get her monkey but she couldn't. The seat belt just kept stopping her. That was until a hand reached over and pulled her monkey up from the ground. Tsunami slowly turned her head toward the person the hand came from only to see a boy maybe a few years older than Tomoe. She started to scream at the top of her lungs, unsure who this person was._

 _"Mum make her stop." A voice behind her called over Tsunami's screams._

 _"Richard stop complaining, she a four year old that just woke up from her nap. A course she's going to cry." another voice said behind her._

 _"Ryan, Richard stop it both of you. Riyuki there is a blue sippy cup in her book bag, just hand that to her along with her monkey." the nice lady said looking back at her middle son. The boy looked on the_ _side, before pulling back with the little one's blue sippy cup. He held the cup and monkey to the little girl, at first she wasn't sure if she should take the sippy cup, but she did want her Clingly. Tsunami took her monkey but pushed away the sippy cup, but the boy wouldn't stop. Couldn't he see that she didn't want it._

 _"Riyuki don't push it. Tsunami just wanted Mr. Clingly." the nice lady said looking at the boy next to Tsunami. She had Mr. Clingly close to her chest and her right thumb in her mouth. If Tomoe was watching her he would of told her no, but right now she was in a car with people she didn't know that well. She know that most kids her age had stopped sucking their thumbs long ago, it's one of the reason why the other kids had been so mean to Tsunami. But if they had grown up in the home she had they would still be doing it too. Tsunami, pulled Mr. Clingly right into her chest before taking her thumb out and reaching her hand out for the boy's sleeve. She was about to grip it and pull to get his attention for the sippy cup when the two boys in the back started fighting. The fighting boys by accident hit Tsunami, that she started screaming. Even by accident it still scared Tsunami, that something would happen to her that would only cause more pain._

"What happen back there boys?" _Sophie asked looking back at her three sons, she was trying to figure out what had happen to make the little girl start screaming. Sophie had known of the mental abuse but maybe there was more to the bruises than her been clumsily or had been caused by her father and maybe her mother also. Sophie pulled over on the country road so that she could clam the screaming child down. Tsunami who was screaming out of both pain and fear was not doing so well she often would start scream when her parents would hit her brothers. She had always been trying to get someone's attendance but it never worked, because no one lived close enough to hear the cries of the three young children._

 _"_ Shh, Tsunami it's okay. It's okay no one is going to hurt you any more." _The nice lady whispered into the crying child ear while holding her close to her body. Tsunami just held on to the nice lady and Mr. Clingly._

 _"Mum, I think that maybe me and Tsunami should sit in the back row. That why those two fools won't hit her again on accident."Riyuki, Sophie's middle son, said getting out of his mother car._

 _"Yuki are you sure about that. I know you don't like sitting behind your brothers. Maybe one of the other should sit with Tsunami and you sit with the other one." Sophie said looking at her kind hearted son. That was until she felt Tsunami start shaking her head._

"You want Riyuki to sit next to you? _" the nice lady asked Tsunami; Sophie was unsure if Tsunami even know what they were talking about. Tsunami nodded her head but wouldn't let go of the nice lady. Tsunami, may not have understood everything they had said but she know that she didn't want those mean boys anywhere near her. But the boy that had handed her Mr. Clingly; he was nice. Tsunami could just tell she never understood it but she just never liked people, maybe it had something to do with the way her parent treated her and her brothers or the fact that the kids at her preschool used to make fun of Tsunami for carrying around her monkey every where. The nice lady handed her to the boy that had been sitting next to her before pulling a book bag towards her. She first handed Tsunami the blue sippy cup which she happily took and started drinking. The nice lady than pulled out something to wipe Tsunami's face which was red and puffy from the tears._

 _"There mum we moved her buster seat." another boy said jumping out of the car. He looked like the boy that was holding her although his hair was black and not brown. To Tsunami he looked like Tomoe all for the fact that his hair was pulled back like Riku._

 _"Oops sorry mum but I dropped her monkey in the mud." a third boy said holding Mr. Clingly up by his arm. This one looked like Riku although his hair was like Tomoe. This was confusing her so did these boys look like her brothers, who where they._

 _"_ Your hurting him." _Tsunami said reaching one of her hands out for her monkey. She didn't really care if he was dirty or not. After all Tomoe always said that with the fact that Tsunami wouldn't let him go when she was eating or playing at the park; he often needed just as many baths as she did. The one that looked like Tomoe took the Monkey and handed it the the little girl when is youngest brother refused to hand it over. germ freak._

 _"Ryan, Riyuki, Richard this is Tsunami Yagami and she will be stay with us until her mother get's her act together. Now I am sure you have notice that Tsunami here doesn't speak english that much so I am going to need you guys to help her as much as you can._ Tsunami you can trust these three, and think of them as your new big brothers. But instead of two you now have three. _" Sophie said to her three sons and Tsunami but when Tsunami tilt her head to the side in confusing; it wasn't until Riyuki laid her head on his shoulder did you see her yawn and fell asleep..._

 **hey everyone I am so sorry for the wait I have been having a hard time think about what to write for some time now and I just could think of anything that made sense.**

 **Again please review, for I am always looking for feed back to improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the storm

by Tately E Delaure

chapter 3

Tsunami's P.O.V

It has been a week since I was brought to the hospital, and today I was finally able to go back to my dorm. I techogoly have to go 'home' but because of the fact that I still need time to recover. Tomoe was looking at the paper work, hoping he could find a loop hole. Luckily Riyuki knew about my family problems so he had vagly written out the doctors orders.

"Tomoe can we get going? I want to get home." I mumble into the top of his teddy bear. For the last week Tomoe has been in and out every day trying to get me to talk to someone other than his teddy bear. It wasn't until he called Dr. Kane did he get anywhere.

"Give me a sec Tommy, we needed to wait for Riku. He was helping out at he bakery today, seeing as it's Saturday." he said sitting next to me. The last few days have been hard on me, seeing that I don't like this time of year. Something about the spring always makes me want to cry. It doesn't help that my father came to pay me a visit early in the week. He was fuming mad and had started shaking me like a rag doll. I had been so scared that I started screaming like a little kid, but luckily a nurse had been pasting by my room and heard what was going on. If she had not come in than I could of been hurt far worst than anyone would like to see. The police had been called after and my father might be losing custody over the three of us. As it stands Riku is the only one staying at the house, seeing as me and Tomoe both live in dorms provided by our schools.

"Hey sorry I'm late, dad held me up with even more chores than normal. If our step mother hadn't stepped in and told me to go I wouldn't even be here right now." Riku said entering the room. He looked out of breath, so he must of been running, somethings never change. I looked up at him and made Tomoe's teddy wave at him.

"Hi baby girl, you must be happy your going back to your dorm today." Riku said pulling me into a hug. To me my brothers have always been like a safety net, someone to catch me when I fall down and help me back on my feet.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I said reaching for my sweater on the back of the chair, only to get my hand smacked by Tomoe. I should mention, I am not to be lifting or pulling anything towards me, as that can rip open my stiches. That is the one rule that Riyuki was not going to giving up. Riyuki know that he couldn't stop me from going to class, seeing as I had already missed a full week of classes. If it hadn't been for my team mates from England coming every day to bring me the notes and assigments, I would of been far to behind.

"I can't wait to go to classes, sure my team-mates have been bringing me notes and assigments but it's not the same as actually going to class." I said squeezing Tomoe's teddy bear.

"Smile big brother Tomo, today is going to be a good day." The bear said. I still sounded weird because of the fact that my Japanese had been so broken. I watch as Tomoe starts laughing under his breath and shaking his head. It wasn't untill someone knocked at the door. We all looked up fearing that it was our dad here to make our life horrible again. I wasn't sure who the group of guys were but Tomoe seemed to relaxed so I gusse I could trust them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Tomoe asked standing up, looking at the three boys.

"The whole team has been wondering where you keep running off to. Tomoe is something wrong with you or Riku?" the boy with green hair asked sitting down on the bed. I blinked a few times. ' _Am I really that invisable.'_ I thought playing with the IV still hooked to my arm, that was until Riku smacked my hand a little to hard. I was about to cry when one of the other two boys smacked Riku upside the head. He was wearing a blue scarf around his neck.

"You shouldn't hit girls. Even if they aren't meant to be playing with their IVs." the other one said in a dull tone; that one had a red scarf around his neck. So they could see me, but not the other guy, was he some kind of air head. I reached forward and pulled on Tomoe's sleeve, so that I could ask him something. Again I got my hand smacked, I was about to hit someone when the guy sitting on the bed with me finally seemed to notice me.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there..." He started but I kicked him.

"Tsunami Sakaru Yagami we do not kick people who are older than us. Apologes right now young lady." Tomoe said looking at me. I looked away from him; I was mad that him and Ruki kept smacking my hand and that the green hair boy just notice that he was sitting next to a young lady on a bed.

"Oh so this is the famous Tsunami, Tomoe senpai?" the guy I kicked asked. I was still not looking at anyone until the boy with the red scarf got right in my face. I am shamed to say that I screamed like a little girl, I might of also fallen off of the bed I was sitting on.

"Ow that hurt." I said sitting up while rubbing the back of my head. I looked at Tomoe and Ruki to see them both laughing their heads off. I picked up my shoes and throw one at each of them. I felt better about getting my hands smacked now that I had gotten even with them. That was until a sharp pain ripped up my stomach. I started to curl up on myself while whimpering.

"Tommy, what's the matter? What hurts?" Tomoe rushed to my side before picking me up and holding me like a toddler.

"Stomach." I whimper in his ear, as he sat down with me.

"Figure, and that is what you get. You know it's wrong to throw things at people a long with kicking people, Tsunami. You also know that you are not meant to pick anything up over ten lbs." Tomoe said rocking me slowly. Sometimes I am really glad to have older brothers that love me unconditional. Other times not so much. This was one of the times where I like having them around.

"While I think we are going to get going." the green hair boy said getting up.

"Wait you guys can stay. I have to be here until this evening and sometimes it's better to have other people other than my older brothers." I said sitting up straight once Tomoe put me down. Everyone looked at me, even Riyuki stuck his head in after I said that.

"Tsunami, pumkin are you feeling okay?" Riyuki asked using his stupid nickname for me. I picked up a pillow and throw it at him full force.

"Don't call me that stupid nickname Riyuki." I hissed at him.

"She fine." he said before walking away, leaving the pillow right where it fell. Tomoe had his head down in shame, while everyone else was laughing. I was wonder what was so funny when Riyuki stuck his head back in.

"They are laughing at me Tommy, not you. But what happen I heard like four thuds?" Riyuki said, coming into the room. I looked at him.

"The first thud was me kicking the guy with the green hair, the second was me hitting the ground, while the other two was me throwing my shoes at Tomoe and Riku, who we're laughing after I fell off of the bed." I explain to him while pulling out my coloring; this week after our father attacked me Riyuki had gotten me the book for something to do other than sleep.

"While that makes sense. Boys we don't need a blood bath anytime soon. So please don't piss off you sister. I have seen her when she is pissed and you two will not be able to out run her at all." Riyuki said before turning on his heels and walking away. The look on Tomoe and Riku's faces was to funny and I started laughing.

"What was he talking about Tsunami?" the boy with the blue scarf asked.

"When I was about ten I was over at my godmother's house. And the triples, Riyuki and his brothers, walked into the kitchen while I was baking. While Ryan and Richard thought it would be funny to switch my sugar for confection sugar. So the cookies I was making were ruin thanks to them. They thought they could out run me, but they some how forgot that I can out run Tomoe." I said looking up from my coloring book.

"By the way who are you people?" I asked going back to my coloring.

"We are on the same stride team as Tomoe. My name is Toya Natsunagi, I am the relationer for Kakyoin. Oh that's pretty did you do that?" Toya said looking over my shoulder at my coloring book.

"Thank you Mr Natsunagi. Now what about you two?" I said looking over at the other two boys.

"I am Hajime Izumizo and this is my twin brother Ryo." The one with the blue scarf said, looking bored.

"It's nice to meet you Hajime-kun and Ryo-kun again." I said smiling at them. For a minute the twins looked shocked before they went back to being bored. Toya looked like I had gone nuts.

"You know I saw you two once at the cricus when I was six, watching you two is what encounage me to pursue Gymnastic." I said reaching into my pencli case to show them the flyer, that I kept from that night. And held it out to them. I hadn't even told my brothers about this so it was a shock to everyone. Tomoe looked over the twins shoulders to look at the flyer.

"Tsunami that makes total sense when it comes to you. Watching these two would inspire you to reach for the stars." Tomoe said folding the flyer back up and handing it to me. Toya had taken over looking through my coloring book, at the drawings I had done. He stopped at one before handing it to Tomoe. I swear once he looked at it Tomoe had tears in his eyes. Tomoe nevered cried, sure there had been some bad times when we were younger when Tomoe would be in tears because of pain, but other than that I had never seen him cry.

"Tomo is everything okay?" I asked unsure of myself again. Tomoe looked up at me before sitting next to me on the bed. I looked at the drawing and saw that it was one of the few good picture I have of our family. I had thought about giving it to Tomoe as a gradution present, but than I had some doubts in my ability, and desied against it. I looked at my hand hoping that my bangs would hide the tears that were streaming down my face. But knowing my brothers they would know what was going on from how I was sitting or from the shaking in my shoulders. It was than that Tomoe wrapped his long arms around me, knowing fully well that when I am upset the best way to cheer me up is simple with a hug.

"Thank you Tsunami. The picture is beautiful, do you mind if I take it? " He said sounding sad.

"Tomoe what's the matter you sound sad?" I asked looking up at him.

" _It's just a_ _fter you and mom left dad burnt all of the pictures of you and her. Even the ones you drew._ " Tomoe whispered so that no one could hear. I wasn't shocked mum did the same thing, but luckily Dr Kane had pictures of my brothers so that I would never forget what they looked like.

"It's for you any ways." I said before barring my face into his shirt. I was happy right now, curled up in my brother's arms. I felt like I did when I was a little kids. When I was a little kid everything that I draw or colored Tomoe would tape it to our bed room wall.

"Thank you Tsunami, when I get back to my dorm. I'll put it into a frame." Tomoe said rubbing his hand up and down my back. I looked up when there was a knocked on the door to my room. Standing at the door was Kaedo Okumura, and Reiji Suwa.

"Hey Kaedo, Reiji. So are you guys done with practice?" I said pushing away from Tomoe. I have wanted to get up all day but that's to much stress for me to take. So when Tomoe finally let me up I was shocked.

"Why don't we take a small walk, around the grounds." Reiji said pulling a wheele chair into the room. I looked at him like he was joking. I looked at Tomoe and Riku, only to see that they had this planed.

"I will get you two later but for now I will follow along because I want out of this borning room." I said slowly making my way over to the wheele chair. Once I was sitted Riyuki choose than to pop in.

"Taking Tsun for a walk? While have her back in half an hour and than she can go ' _Home_ '." he said before turning and leaving the room. I was about to rip my shoe off and throw it at him. But knowing my brothers I would be in even more trouble than I already was. I put my fist on top of my lap, most can't tell when I'm upset, unlease you know the ticks I have. Riyuki stuck his head in again before backing up.

"Okay what did I do this time?" he asked.

"Riyuki, you know I hate it when people call me Tsun." I said while my left eyebrow twitched, he know not to get my upset. He backed up, so that he wasn't in my range of throwing things. It wasn't until Tomoe put his teddy bear into my lap did I start to clam down. I pulled teddy to my chest and snuggle into his head. Teddy fur was soft even if he had been drowled over for the last week. Teddy was one of the few things that I loved.

"Tsunami what is it with you and your brother's teddy bear." Kaedo asked, looking down at me. I looked up at him and smiled before holding teddy out to him. It's rare for me to hand something to someone, let alone smile. Kaedo took teddy and hugged it.

"I gave Tomoe that when he was at his darkest point in life. For so long I have been fighting agaist my own emotions. That when I was four I lived somewhere else, away from my mom, for a whole year. I was living with our godmother, who also happens to be my therpist. My doctor happens to be her middle son. What most people don't know is that my parents have been abusing the three of us, since I was a baby." I said looking at the inside of my hand. Where the brun scars from when my dad made me pull a tray of brunt cookies out with out anything on my hand when I was three. For as long as I could remember my parents had never loved any of us.

"I didn't know that. I've been looking you up all week but it never mention anything about your parents." Reiji said while he pushed the chair.

"When ever someone asked about my parents I would give the same respsions, no coment. I never liked talking about my home life. I used to spend a total of two days a year with my mum the rest of the year I lived with Dr Kane." I said putting my hands out to take Riku's. He smiled down at me and gave my hand a squeezed. I squeezed his hand back before lending my head back tried and almost asleep.

"Hey baby girl are you tried?" Riku asked bending down so that he was closer to me. I nodded my head before yawning, I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone form a compelet sentence. I was debating that Riyuki had done something to me again. But than I remember that he had been staying out of my throwing range so he couldn't have given me anything. Maybe with everyething that has been going on today has finally caught up with me. I felt someone put something over me. I opened my sightly closed eyes to see Tomoe standing infront of me smiling, I looked down to see he had put a blanket over me. I snuggled under it only to feel even more love, coming from the warmth of the blanket.

"Why don't you take a nap baby girl? You have been up all day after all." Tomoe said tucking the blanket around me.

"Thank you Onii-chan." I said before closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

(Tomoe's P.O.V)

"Thank you Onii-chan" Tsunami said softly before closing her eyes. After a little time her breathing had even out and she was sleeping peaceful. Kaedo moved the blanket I had put over Tsunami, so that my teddy bear was next to her chest.

"Yagami senpai, do you think they would mind if we took her to the outside garden?" Kaedo asked, moving next to me.

"Riyuki does it all the time from what Tsunami has told me. Than again he usaully does it after her afternoon nap which she skipped. " I said rubbing my forehead. Everything was catching up to me, and I frankly don't know how much longer I could last before breaking down.

"Tomoe how long has Tsunami been awake today?" Riku asked still holding on to our sister's hand.

"I think the nurse told me she was up at six this morning. I got here around ten, and she hasn't once taking a nap today." I said. Before hearing Tsunami whimper, she does that from time to time. I started to pet her hair back as a way to calm her down.

"Tomoe, how much sleep have you gotten this week?" Riku asked as we trun to go outside.

"After dad attacked Tommy, I haven't slept once. I was too worried that he would go after you or Tommy again." I said looking at him. But than I saw that he had that worried look on his face again, which couldn't be good. But than again it was understandable after what I had gone through before.

"You just haven't slept this week right, Tomoe?" Riku asked as if he was expecting me to say something else. I wrapped my right arm around his shoulders, as a way to convince him that I was perfectly fine.

"Toya, would of had my head if it was anything more than not sleeping thought out the night. So you have nothing to worry about Riku, everything is fine. I was just over worrying myself thinking about what he could've done to you or Tommy." I said looking down at them both. While we had been talking about how I was doing, we somehow made it to the outer garden, and Tsunami was talking with Kaedo under a tree. I walked over to them and picked Tsunami up before sitting on the ground with her on my lap. I also pulled out some of the toys that I had saved from our dad. I watch as she tried to figure out the wooden cross puzzle that Kaedo had handed her.

"Hey Tsunami come here for a second?" Reiji asked a few feet away from us. I watched as Tsunami got off my lap and walked over to Reiji, in her hand was the wooden cross puzzle. I had only seen her like this once or twice before, most of the time when I would go early to her meets and watch her practice.

"Tsunami I was wondering if you would join the stride team?" Reiji asked looking my sister in the eye. But the look on Tommy's face said more than words. She didn't trust him or any one else beside me and Riku; and maybe Kaedo. I'm not to sure about that one yet.

"So you want me to be your manger..." She started but never got to finish because Kaedo stepped in on the convection.

"No we want you to be a runner with us. Bantora, Reiji, Shizuma are graduating this spring. And when the girls from England told me that you ran through out the day. It really impress Asuma, that you work out more than we do." Kaedo said after getting in between Tsunami and Reiji.

"Wow I didn't know you trained that hard to be a gymnast." Toya said, standing behind Tsunami. Who in my opinion looks like she is about to lose her temper.

"No Tomoe used to take me and Riku to the park to play while mommy and daddy were fighting. It was there that we were introduced to the world of Stride. All three of us took to different expects of the sport." Tsunami said moving to sit back on my lap. While she ended up putting her head on my lap, with my fingers running through her long dark hair. I looked down only to see that Tsunami was once again sleeping. It had always had a calming affect on her when she was little. Most nights when she had been to scared to close her eyes after one of our parents many episodes. At this moment I wanted to wrap a blanket around her and shield her with my own body as away to protect her from any more harm. I might not have been helpful when she was a small child, but just seeing how far she had grown, was all the reward I could ask for.

"There is something I have to tell you all. But what I am about to say, can never be spoken about to anyone else." I said smiling down at the little bundle I called my sister. I looked up when everyone said nothing, I could tell that they understood the weight of what I was about to tell them.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED:**

Next time should be about how Tomoe was affected by have his little sister teared away from him. I hope you all like it please review if you notice somethings not right.


	4. Chapter 4

Here Comes the Storm

By Tately E DeLaure

chapter 4: temporary home

Tsunami P.O.V

* * *

Not even a week after I had being released from the hospital, I was pulled from class by a lady that I had never seen before. She lead me out to a black car where my brothers were waiting for us. She shoved me into the crowed back seat with my older brothers just as Kaedo and the guys break through the crowed to see me be taken away. I waved to him from the back window, before the woman yelled at me to sit down and be quite. I was not sure what was going on until she dragged me to a nice three story house out in the middle of no where, after dropping my brothers off at different houses. Turned out that our real dad had a criminal record, of child abuse and attempted murder. But he also never locked any of us up. I don't know what really happened when I eight for all I remember was coming to see Tomoe when he was super sick and had stopped taking care of himself, I never want to see either of my brother like that again.

Was these like the stories the girls told when we had late night training before meets and tourments. I shortly found out that not all foster families were good people that want to give children in very bad situations a second chance. I had been with this family for two months, fourteen days, twelve hours, forty-five minutes and three seconds. The first night my new parents throw out everything I had in the big black trash bag that had been taken from my real parent's home. The only thing that I was able to save was Mr. Clingly, who I had hide in my school bag which was locked up in the first floor closet. Me I was locked up in the attic, nursing some painful injuries that my parents had given to me as punishment for something stupid.

I am given food once every second week, and water while I was given that every week until they found me using it to washing out one of the many cuts that they had caused. Now I had nothing to drink and as it was it is getting harder and harder to stay awake but I know all to well not to fall asleep because nasty things happen when I do and most of the time I end up in even more pain than when I went to sleep. My foster father was worst than my real dad. He at lease never locked me in a dark musty room with barely any food or water. They also got around me going to school by me being distraught and nearly hurting myself.

In truth they were only keeping me barely alive to get the money to take care of me from the federal government. No one even come to check up on me, but that's not something new, I was told so many times by people that they would see me later, but every time it was just a great big lie. I had been sent off too many of my mother's relatives because no one wanted me, I had a hard time with trusting people especially anyone retaliated to my mother. If it wasn't for Dr. Kane I might never had remember what it was like to have someone that actually cared for me. Another thing these people did was take me phone and banned me from ever telling anyone what goes on here, and if I did than I won't live long enough to survival a trial. But any ways today was even hotter than it normal got in the attic. That and everything was spinning, black spots were dancing in front of my eyes; which made my dizziness worst. I wanted to tell who every was banging at the door to stop but my voice had stopped working some time ago. I tried to make some noise to see if anyone would hear me.

My skin felt like it was on fire and I couldn't breath. At first I thought it was due to the lack of water and food, until a person dressed in a yellow jump suit kicked down the door and picked me up. I could hear people screaming when I saw someone trying to put the fire on the second floor out. Apparently my new father had tried to kill me and his ex wife. His ex wife's body was burnt to a crisp. But when we got to the first floor, paramedics tried to take me away from the person that was holding me. But I didn't feel safe going anywhere with them. That and I wanted my monkey and big brothers.

"Hey Rei over here, I think this might be her belongings." Another person in yellow said holding up my fire proof back pack. But the person holding me didn't stop until we were out of the house. It was than that he put me down on the back of a fire truck.

"Hello little one, can you tell me how long you have been in that attic?" the guy that had been holding me asked. I coughed a few times before spiting out some blood.

"2 months...14 days...45 minutes." I whispered softly, before coughing a few more times. My throat was really tender, and I could feel that something was caught in it. Maybe it was that blood clot that had been stuck there for the last two months. I coughed again trying to force the clot out of my throat, only for it to get worst. The fire fighter that had carried me out side of the house handed me a plastic cup of water.

"Take slow sips, we don't need you choking anymore." the fire fighter said, sitting next to me on the back of the fire truck. The water actually made my throat hurt a lot more because it washed out the cuts and sores throughout my mouth and throat.

"Hey little one can you tell us your name." another fire fighter asked coming over to us while holding my back pack. I reached for the bag so that I could have my monkey. And show them my id from school, although it had my mother's maiden name on it for my last name. But the one holding it pulled back not used to someone trying to take their belongs back after a fire.

"Toki give the girl her bag." the one sitting next to me said, rubbing my back as I started to whimper. The man holding my bag handed it to me but the bag didn't stay in my hands for long, seeing as I just wanted my monkey and my school ID. After yelling from the paramedics and the chief of the fire department, the men sitting next to me finally let me go with the paramedics. I actually fell a sleep on our way to the hospital.

* * *

Tomoe P.O.V

When I got to the hospital Reiji and the rest of Saisei stride team were waiting for any news about Tsunami. When the paramedics found her, while let's just say that she had almost died. The man who were fostering her were arrested in front of his family for child abuse, attempted murder, murder, and abandonment of a minor. Reiji was the first to be called because the paramedics had his number on file if they couldn't reach me or Riku, they know that we trusted Reiji after what happened last time.

"Reiji please tell me what happened?" Kaedo was asking from the look of it he had tears running down his face and he hadn't slept well since my sister had left.

"Kaedo I don't know anything, all I know is that Tsunami is in crucial condition. I don't know why you here to begin with seeing as the coach wants you to rest especial because you have been getting lazy with practice." Reiji said rubbing at his forehead. I took this as a good time to knock some sense into the green haired boy's head, seeing as my sister could not. Out of the three of us she was always more aware than other kids her age, and if she could see her friend now she would not be happy.

"Kaedo come with me. Reiji if they come out call me on my phone." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Now that I was closer I could tell that he wasn't at the top of his game. We went out to the court yard, so that the others didn't hear what I was about to say to Kaedo. It was the same thing that Tsunami screamed at me when I go to the point of not being able to keep going.

"Kaedo sit down. Now what I am about to tell you is the same thing that stopped me from giving up on living. No one wants to see you where I was man and if my sister was here she would kick your butt seven ways to Sunday. It was actually Tsunami that told me this; I don't understand what's going on in that head of yours but I don't like it. What happened to the person that cared enough to pick up a strange girls monkey and help her when he know nothing about her." I said leaning against a post while looking at Kaedo who was sitting on the bench right next to said post. He was shaking so much that I was worried he might have a break down, but than again maybe that is what he needs.

"She took the sun with her when they took her away." Kaedo said looking at his hands. I could understand that seeing as it was the same thing I said after making my little sister run off crying. It was Riku that got her to clam down that day but for the rest of that week she didn't say a word to me until I couldn't take it anymore and finally asked if I could talk with her alone.

"I said the same thing, to our god mother after making Tommy run off crying because I couldn't keep my damned mouth shut and said some very hurtful things to her. I didn't know that for the first three years she was passed in between several different family members on our mother's side. The worst been our grandparents who actually turned her into a slave. She wouldn't talk to me for the next five days, but you know what she said when I finally got to talk with her alone. She said that she only wanted the big brother that used to drive the nightmare away. When I heard that it reminded me that I couldn't let my self fall apart, for I had two younger siblings that needed me." I said sitting next to him on the bench. Now that I think about it this was the same spot that my life turned around for the better. The reason why I know that was because my sister had placed some rocks into the soil near a tree, to form the letter T so that it could be a reminder that I wasn't alone. I looked over at him only to see a pure look of shock.

"What happened?" He asked looking for some way he could get better.

"I got better. I started talking with doctors, eating my meals, going to therapy to help rebuild all of muscles that I had screwed over. At this point I couldn't even walk. But the biggest thing that I did was not push my family and friends away from me. Now Kaedo I need you to tell me what you have been doing to your self?" I said getting down in front of him, making him look me right in the eyes.

"I've been skipping meals and working through out the night on classwork and trying to get a hold of your sister. I've written so many letters trying to find her but nothing. I've also been having a hard time falling and staying asleep." He said before my phone went off, I looked at the screen before standing up and moving to go see my little sister. Kaedo how ever didn't so much as move a muscle from his seat.

"Hey Tomoe, how can I fix this screw up?" Kaedo asked stopping me in my foot steps.

"Man up to what you did and ask for help. And don't try hiding it from Tommy she can sniff out a lie in seconds. I learn that the hard way when I was having hard times with my treatment plan. But if you want to talk with someone I can give you our godmother's number. " I said which got him moving pretty fast, but it didn't last long because he quickly got out of breath and his color started fading worst than before. I mean he natural has pale skin but this was worst than Tsunami when she was two year old and it was her first time out in the sun; she ended up with a massive sunburn.

"Hey Kaedo are you okay?" Reiji asked coming over to us. One look at Kaedo and I notice something I wish; I hadn't. The wrist of his long sleeve was turning red as if blood was seeping through the fabric. I quickly rolled up his sleeve and saw that some major cuts had broken open. They didn't look to be self done.

"Kaedo, tell me who did this to you?" I asked in a soft voice trying not to scary him, knowing that this was not something to take lightly. Unfortanaly he just started shaking his head lips pushed tight together. It was than that I felt that tiny hand on mine all over again. I know how to handle this but first I needed to get Kaedo to calm down.

"Kaedo this happened to me too. You see I couldn't handle stress that well when I was seven, do you know who helped me? It was my three year old little sister Tsunami, you see I was babysitting her and Riku while our parents were gone for the week. It was really hard because I had to miss school that whole week and it was test week. But I had been doing it for three years, but no one ever notice that a four year old was cutting up his own leg because I was not only taking care of a two year old but also a new born. But one night while Riku and Tsunami were sleeping I thought about ending it, it was Tommy that found me and she actually told me that she would help if I needed it. And it worked for the next year until our mom dragged a screaming four year old off in the middle of the night. " I said pulling up my pant leg, to show him my scares. If that didn't get him to open up it was Reiji wrapping Kaedo in a bear hug that finally broke through that boy's thick head.

"Some of the boys in my year like to pick on me, because I am in honor classes with Tsunami. But when I told them that I wouldn't do their homework for them. They dragged me behind the gym and started to beat me up until one of them pulled out a knife and started to cut up my arms. At first it was light but after some time they kept doing it until they nearly got caught." Kaedo said while a nurse looked over the cuts. A doctor had been paged and at first they wouldn't let us near him until I told him what happened to myself. They at first wanted to put him in the Phyd ward but when he told us what happened, I pushed for in patient care and for once they listen to me. They just so happen to put him in the same room as my little sister. Who was sitting up in bed coloring in let another coloring book that Riyuki more than likely gave to her.

"Hey Tommy what are you doing?" Reiji asked sitting in a chair next to her bed. Tsunami held up one figure before picking up a chalk board and writing something. I moved closer to read what she had written when I caught sight of her words. ' _Don't call me Tommy, only my brothers and fans have the right to do that. I am currently coloring in a blank notebook that Riku brought for me. And before you ask I can't talk because my voice was torn up from all the screaming I did._ ' The way she had written it was something to laugh at but than again maybe not. And she was right only me and her fans call her Tommy, and she rarely like it when others call her that.

"Man that was hard. Okay Tommy let me take a look at your throat." Riyuki said coming out of nowhere. If I wasn't used to him doing that to me; I would of jumped nearly two feet in the air just like Reiji. But something didn't feel right, it felt like Tsunami was hiding something from me, it was rare for her to do that with me and I had this feeling she wasn't the only one that was hiding something from me. Riyuki also looked like he was under a lot of stress, the only time I had seen him like this was when Tsunami was still a little kid and our real mother's new boyfriend's car nearly ran her over.

"Riyuki can I talk to you out in the hallway for a few minutes?" I asked using the same voice I used to get Riku to do his homework. The look on Riku's and Riyuki's faces was something to laugh about but right now I was to worried about something being wrong with my little monkey. I headed out to hallway and headed to the break room so that we could have some private time to talk. Riyuki knowing me all to well, had handed me the keys sometime ago, and his laptop was waiting with the other two on video chat.

"Hey Tomoe, so you also want to find out what happened to our sweet Tommy." Richard said pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. Ryan was typing way on his computer and didn't look to be paying attention, to us.

"Tomoe I'm just doing what I do best and that is looking for loopholes in your real mother's final will and testament. By the way where is our brother Riyuki?" Ryan said finally looking up from his keyboard. I held up one finger as if to tell them to wait and he would be here in a few minutes, but it didn't even take that long for as soon as I put the finger up he walked into the room and locked the door.

"Okay this confess has been called to order. Ryan stop doing work and pay attention. Richard did you get my message early and have you looked into it? Tomoe here have some tea this is going to be a long night." Riyuki said taking complete control of everything. Ryan closed his other computer and Richard opened some of his books. I took a sip from the mug of strong black tea that Riyuki had put in front of me.

"Okay first Tsunami can't speak again from her body having to shut down systems so that it could keep her living. Second she is massively dehydrated and under feed. Third and final thing is the massive burn marks on her right arm. If a neighbor hadn't called when they notice the house was on fire she wouldn't be here. The fire fighters got there just in time to save her. Now onto the mental injuries from the looks of it she was beaten and blamed for things happening, and that might also have something with why she won't talk. Richard that's where you come in, but first thing I want to know is what I sent you what she has?" Riyuki said taking a seat.

"I won't know until I actually talk with her. Or watch how she inter act with people. Tomoe we think that Tommy might have PTSD." Richard said taking his glasses off. I was over come with guilt that I nearly broke the mug in my hands. In other words I nearly dropped the mug knowing that it was my fault that my sister had gone to that horrible place. Not only did my actions hurt Kaedo but also Tsunami. Every thing was spinning and it was getting harder to breath when I felt something being pushed into my hand and held up to my mouth. I started to breath into the item which turned out to be a paper bag. Riyuki was kneeling in front of me and was talking to me.

"Tomoe can you hear me?" Riyuki asked touching me hand. I pulled it away from him out of habit. I nodded my head before taking another sip of tea, not trusting my voice or throat to do their jobs. I am surprised that Riyuki didn't call for back up knowing how violent I can get during a panic attack. But than again he had a paper bag waiting incase something happened.

"Tomoe we won't continue until I get vocal conformation from you." Riyuki said taking a sip from his mug which must likely held coffee.

"I'm fine." I said before taking another sip of my tea. I know that tea often helped to clam me down after a panic attack. But right now I felt like it couldn't stop even this amount of guilt. He took my wrist and started taking my pulse but when someone knocked at the door, he stopped only to go check who it was. Turns out that it was Dr. Sophie Kane, the some woman that saved Tsunami the first time until our mom got her life under control for the last few months before dying with Tsunami in the room with her.

"I see everyone started the health confess with out me. Hi Tomoe, how are you honey?" Dr Kane said pulling me into a hug. How she know what to do to get me to clam down with something as simple as a hug was be on me. It might of also been the thing I needed to push me over the edge until I started balling out my eyes. It took over thirty minutes to get me to clam down, but once they did I was handed a new mug of herbal tea. Something the Dr Kane used to give Tsunami when she had a bad night or a bad day at school.

"Thanks" I said in a hoarse voice. I was now physical, mental, and emotional drained. It didn't help that three nurse had come to see what had happened before Riyuki shooed them away and relocked the break room door.

"Okay now that Tomoe is through with his break down which in many cases is understandable but right now Tommy needs all of us to be strong. But that doesn't mean take everything on to your shoulders Tomoe because we don't need you having another melt down like six years ago." Richard said pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"Agree." Ryan and Riyuki said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, and than went back to the confess from before my melt down.

"So Tsunami might have PTSD, that doesn't surprise me with everything she's been through in the last fourteen years. Dr Kane didn't you diagnosis two thirds of us with PTSD when Tsunami was five years old?" I said push my self up on shake legs trying my hardest to get some form of movement back into my lower body.

"Yes, both you and Tommy were diagnosis with PTSD. And it is highly understandable with everything that happens to the both of you." Our godmother said sitting down on the other side of Riyuki. As they watch me pace the length of the room so that I could get my nerves working properly again, but after the fifth time of me falling on my backside Riyuki made me sit back down. Not that it did much good seeing as I couldn't keep my self still for much longer the tea was not helping me to clam down. Not that it was any different from every other time I had herbal tea. The fact that some of the herbs in the bend always make me a little to hyper for some people to handle. There was another knock at the door which turned out to be Reiji and Riku. Riku looked like he was about to yell at me until he notice my leg twitching uncontrollable.

"Okay Sophie I thought we agreed never to give Tomoe herbal tea ever again?" Riku asked sitting at the table. Reiji just stood by the wall to give us some room, not that he had too. After all everyone was grateful to Reiji for saving Tsunami's life.

"So Tomoe, Riku what's the plan now that Tommy might have to come back to the UK. You two might be old enough to live on your own but Tsunami, even with you two it wouldn't be enough. She needed someone there 24/7, not to add that she is on medication that has to be taken on a regular schedule. That reminds me Riyuki did she take any when she was with those people?" Richard said writing something down on a note pad. Riyuki shock his head, to Richard's question. It was around this time that Sophie said something that no one was expecting. It was like Sophie had spoke with Tsunami before joining the confess.

"Actually boys I decide to move back to Japan. I really don't want to spilt them up again. And before you say anything, think how Tsunami would feel if we took her away from her real brothers all over again." She said crossing her arms the same way that Tsunami would when she didn't like the way she was been treated. I was about to say something when Riyuki's pager started going off.

"Shit." Riyuki said before running out of the door. Taking his cue I ran out of the room myself only to get stopped by some of the orderly that were waiting outside of Tsunami's room. I had to watch as my little sister fight for her life all over again. But the cries of pain and fear hurt my heart each time they slipped past her dry lips. But when she tried pulling the needle giving her liquid out of her arm, I couldn't take it anymore and ran away near tears. I ran to the courtyard before shakily taking a breath and breaking down near our favorite tree. When I had been sick and not wanting to eat anything some of the nurses would let me come out here just to get a change in pace. It was where I had seen my sister for the first time in four years, and the last place. Most people think I am crazy for thinking the best place to relax is under a sakura tree.

"I figure this is where you would be." Riyuki said after half an hour of me just sitting under the tree, sure Riku and Reiji had tried calling my phone but I just needed time to be alone. I just couldn't get Tsunami's screams out of my head, I felt like I have heard them before I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Riyuki I need to know right now did our dad ever put Tsunami in a situation that she ever had to scream like that. Why is my head so foggy when ever I try to remember what he did to us before mom took Tsunami away." I said curling in on my self. I felt an arm wrap around me, trying to pull me out of my ball, but I couldn't let it get to me. I closed my eyes before feeling a small hand take mine all over again.

"Tomoe...please...Onii-chan..." Tsunami said in a very hoarse voice. I open my eyes only to see my little sister sitting next to me on my other side. I looked at her confessed than very proud that she had talked to me first. I looked up to see Riku and everyone else looking worried.

"She just didn't want to stay in her bed, when Riyuki told us that you were out at your tree. Some times I wish she would listen to the nurses and not push her self, but than again she was always the best at getting into that thick head of your Tomoe." Riku said sitting down next to Tsunami, who had started coughing as if her throat hurt. She had most likely strained her throat when it wasn't ready for her to use it right now. I slowly leaned over and started rubbing the bottom of her neck as a way to get what ever was hurting her to the point of tears, out of her throat. Turns out that it was a small blood clot that had broken apart on the inside of her mouth and had gotten stuck in her throat. She just never told anyone about it, when she was still at school and could talk.

"You are one silly little monkey, but you're my little monkey." I said running my hand through her hair. Other than Riyuki worrying because Tsunami had coughed up a good amount of blood, it was a normal day for our messed up family. Or that was until someone started screaming our names. I looked up only to see our real father heading this way and he didn't look happy at all.

I got up and stood in front of my siblings, or that was until he started attacking me, but I know that I could handle a lot of the abuse if it meant that my younger siblings would be safe. Or that was until he punched me in the gut and I fell to the ground where he started to kick me were ever he could find open skin. I felt a light hand take mine before hearing a string of English snag coming out of my sister's mouth. I looked over at our father only to see Riku and Riyuki holding the mad hatter version of my little monkey swearing and almost every language she just so happen to know. Our father on the other hand was on the ground bleeding in several places.

"Tommy clam down little one." Riyuki said for the fifth time before Tsunami started to get tried and was yawning again. Reiji helped me up once the guards had been called on our father. Sophie came over with my normal doctor to take a look at me. My abdomen was hurting really bad and although I didn't want to tell him that it hurt, my little sister had other plans.

"Daddy had been attacking Tomoe mainly in the stomach." Tsunami said from her spot on Reiji's back. Riku was pushing the wheel chair that held Kaedo. Who was almost asleep like my monkey. I watched her rub at her eyes before seeing her lay her head down on Reiji's shoulder. After some time watching her, we went a different way than the others and I know than that I was heading for hell in a hand basket. Not that I would every tell anyone this. But Sophie know that I didn't like it when I had people looking me over, when they see the scars it only ends up with me losing my patience.

"Okay Tomoe I know where your father hit you, thanks to your little sister. But what I want to know is how are you feeling since this all started. What Dr. Kane told me, that you have been meeting all of your goals but what I want to know is did anyone else attacked you. These bruise don't look to have been made during this most recent beating. You want to tell me what happened." the doctor asked after looking me over.

"I been passed in between so many foster families that god only knows how old some of these bruising are. Sure non of the families I was place with were as bad as Tsunami's; the caseworker didn't even bother check up on her but she did me and Riku; it's not fair. She is younger than the both of us and that woman left her there with known abuser." I screamed pulling my shirt back on. My doctor probably wasn't the best person to let me anger out on. But I just couldn't hold it in any longer, sure he might have been trying to help me but like my sister I have a very short temper when it comes to people in general, doctors are at the top of my list right behind parents of people not to trust EVER.

"I under stand how you feel Tomoe but sometimes those bruises could lead to something far worst than normal every day fights. If I remember once you didn't even want me touching you, and no matter how hard the nurses tried you wouldn't have it. But do you remember what I told you, back than?" He said sitting down next to me on the exam table. He had done the same thing when I had first meet him too. He had all the nurses leave the exam room and sat with me and we just talked.

"You told me that you had the same life as I did. And that it was normal for me to be scared of people for the rest of my life. But there are people out there for me that I can trust and you are one." I said reciting it the same way I had when I was a child.

"And after that day your little sister came and you started to get better but sometimes it takes more than a little period of time. It might take years before you final feel like you're all there again, and the same is with your sister and brother. Oh don't think I haven't notice the bruises that he's been hiding all day from you and everyone else. He also doesn't like talking to the doctors or the nurses, and that seems to be a trend with you Yagami siblings. You know the only person that Tsunami will actually talk to is Riyuki and he just a nurse here that works well with abused children." the doctor said sliding off of the table. I tried to follow before watching him grab a pair of crutches from the nurse closet.

"Okay let me see it Tomoe, and don't try hiding the fact that you can't put weight on your left ankle." he said pulling his chair over so that he can take a look at my ankle. How he knew that I couldn't put weight on my ankle, was be on me. I let him take my shoe off and look away not wanting to see how bad it actually was, thanks to my neglectful nature.

"You took good care of this Tomoe. It could be a lot worst if you hadn't wrapped it. It's just sprained, I recommend staying off of it for three to five weeks, and no matter what NO Stride." the doctor said taking out a pen and writing something down. He handed it to Sophie when we left the exam room. She was sitting in a couple of chairs with Kaedo and Tsunami on either side of her. Tsunami was sleeping peaceful, Kaedo on the other hand was wide awake and looked really scared, his hands were shaking.

"Hey Kaedo what's the matter?" I asked sitting next to him. He tried to say something, but it was like his voice wouldn't work anymore. I looked at him before taking his hand and giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. He stopped shaking for the most part, but I could tell that something was still bothering him.

"Hey Sophie do you mind give us a few minutes alone?" I asked moving my ankle around so that I wasn't sitting on it.

"Sure Honey, I got to get your sister to bed anyways seeing as she is znocked out." Sophie said before picking the sleeping 14 year old up.

"God she as light as ever. When will she ever start eating like a normal 14 year old athlete." Sophie said which got not only me to crack up but also Kaedo.

"Yeah right this is Tommy you are talking about she will never be able to gain any more weight than where she is at. And the girl eats as much as Riku. Both me and Riku weight more than 50kg." I said standing up with the help of the crutches for the most part.

"How much does Tsunami weigh?" Kaedo asked as a nurse pushed his wheel chair to the room.

"Um I think the last time she told me she weighed 30kg, but than again that was about two years ago I think." I said pushing the door open with the right crutch. Riku was sleeping and Reiji was talking on his phone, and he didn't sound that happy.

"I understand that you don't like it but someone was bulling him and I want them found now. I don't like it either but sometimes we have to give up what we think is right for the safety of others. Thank you father for the help, in finding out who hurt not only my friends but also who let that foul man out of Jail." Reiji said before hanging up his phone. If I didn't know him as well as I do than I would say he was older than he gives off. But I know it was just the amount of stress he was under the same thing happened to me when I was younger.

"You know Reiji if I didn't have the same condition I would wonder what had cause the stress being placed on you. But I know that you are taking on more than you can handle and is wearing you life down to the bone, sometimes I wonder if we will both end up in early graves." I said limping into the room.

"Mr. Tomoe Yagami the doctor wish to keep you and your brother he for health reasons so you two will not be going to a new foster home just yet." the same social worker as before said coming into the room, at first she had a fake smile on her face before she notice Tsunami sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes, trying to fight off sleep which she dearly needed.

" _Madam I believe you are not to talk to my godchildren with out your supervisor around to make sure you are doing your job right. You not only put my Tommy's life in harm but also my youngest boys. I will not stand by and let you rip this children from my loving arms._ " Sophie said in her anger tone which when most people hear that it means run for your life, because you're doomed. I sat next to Tsunami who put her head on my shoulder before softly dazing off to dream world.

"I agree with my guardian who just so happen to be a former police officer and a damned good one at that. You put my sister and brother in homes with known abuser, but you came not even an hour after our father somehow got out of jail and came here to attack me and my siblings. We have proof that you did place us with abuser so that they would break us, but no matter how hard you try no one will ever break the three of us." I said standing without my crutches and a thud from my sister who was out like a log, she didn't even wake up when she hit the floor.

"That's Tommy for you." Ryan said coming into the room, it was so strange seeing him in real life. I only know him through Riyuki and Tsunami. I shake my head before bending down and picking the worlds lightest fourteen year old. I was starting to see why Sophie was always worried about my sister's weight.

"Mum, I have here the original will written by your best friend and my godmother Mickey Emily Hill, stating that her first husband had already passed from this world leaving her and her three children. Mickey soon remarried the children uncle and that is when all hell broke lose. Aunt Mickey was killed and replace with the children's aunt, who in turn died last month from lung cancer. Their aunt and uncle were just after the hill family money that is to be spilt between her three children. And as stated should anything happen to Mickey the children are to be giving to their god mother one Dr. Sophie Isabella Kane. When shown in court today the judge wanted to honor a mother's wish for her beloved children." Ryan read word for word.

After hearing all of this my head started throbbing so bad that I blacked out. When I passed out, it was like a door was unlocked and the good memories that I had with my real parents came back to me. When I first held Riku and Tsunami, the day that Tommy came home from the NICU. Riku's first steps his first words. And the love that our real parents gave to all of us. There had never been any fighting or screaming. They never hit us, or tried to kill us. When I came to my head was pounding and felt like someone had taken a hammer to it.

"Hey Tomoe how are you feeling?" Sophie asked coming into my line of view.

"Like my head was bashed in by my little sister when she is in mad hatter mode and has a hammer on her." I said turning my head towards her, it was not my best move seeing as I couldn't even move my head, to me it felt like I was back in that damned neck brace. When I tried to sit up I couldn't move my body.

"While similar to that, you had another seizure honey. To keep you from putting any more strain on your body the doctors had to tie you down, and put that nasty thing on your neck again, and I know you don't like it very much but they said it would help with the pain." Sophie said hitting the page button. The next thing I know; there is a doctor shining a light in my eyes having me follow it, and it wasn't my normal doctor. He was standing at the door holding a clip broad and watching as this new doctor took care of me.

"Will you please stop moving Mr. Yagami, your body can not handle any more stress. If your sister hadn't said no the you have brain surgery than maybe you would already be one the road to recovery." this new doctor said.

"She is my voice should I ever go into a coma after one of my seizure, by law you can not go against what she says. Now get out you are not my doctor." I said fighting him, when he said that he wanted to do a brain surgery.

"Okay Dr. Morgan, Tomoe has spoken and he does not like it when people judge his sister or his family. Tomoe has had a really hard time, but he has over come a lot of pain and difficulty. And take that damned thing off of him." Dr. Fujio said stepping in so that I don't strain my body. The new doctor left the room in a hurry and did not look pleased that I had given my sister control should anything happen to me. All I have to say is girl mature faster than boys and she has more knowledge when it comes to health relative matters. After all through out her life she lived in hospitals trying to just keep her a live, due to our aunt and uncle and not our parents.

"Tomoe!" I heard an exacted Tsunami yell as she jumped onto the bed and me.

"Tsunami, no jumping onto your brother." Reiji said chasing after her. I could tell that he was out of breath meaning that my little sister was getting better. But she was still in hospital cloths and there were a lump of bandages on her right arm and up to her neck. But the most I could see was the bright smile on her face as she sit there waiting for Reiji to start complaining of my sister lack of respect for other.

"Tsunami, you could of..." Reiji started but I cut him off.

"Save your breath Reiji, I have been leaching her since she was four and still was sucking on her thumb. I have yet to get her to listen to me. I think the only on she will listen to is... Ryan? or Riyuki?" I said before looking at my sister.

"Neither, I won't listen to them either, after all Onii-chan you did name me after a wild storm that can wipe away whole villages." Tsunami said crossing her legs over each other. It was than that I notice more of those bandages on her right leg, was more skin burnt than what I was told.

"For someone that have 30% of your body burnt you can sure move around like normal. No starch that she has more energy than normal usually when I get here she about to take a nap." Riku said also out of breath. It was than that Riyuki poked his head into the room. I looked at him, only to get the look of fear.

"Tsunami how much coffee did Riyuki give you?" I asked not taking my eyes of the man in question.

"Half of a cup." She said with something she hasn't had in a very long time. The only smile that showed no fear, anger, hated, sadness, or regret. This is also why my sister is not to have coffee, she will literary be bouncing off of the walls. The girl however needs something to get her going in the morning, which is why I give her juice.

"Riyuki" three voices yelled at him. I on the other hand was trying to get my hyper silly monkey under control, in other words the coffee was wearing off and now she wanted to take a good long nap. So as I snuggled down with Tommy to my side, Riyuki was getting his butt chewed out but not one but three worried people. I was going to let the others handle things while I recover my energy. So with my silly little monkey next to me already a sleep, I let my self fall back to sleep with her. Knowing now the full truth of our past and the temporary homes we had over the years


	5. Chapter 5

Here Comes the Storm

by Yuri Muto

chapter 5: home

Tomoe's P.O.V

After four long weeks of being in the hospital, Dr. Fujio said that both me and Tsunami could go home, but we were put on bed rest for the next fourteen days. Not that it would work but seeing as we were going to be living with Sophie for now on made things a lot easier on all three of us. I leaned back on my new bed with my earbuds in trying my hardest to not jump into the fight Riku and Tsunami were having. Tsunami had been working in the kitchen with her music playing, she left for only five minutes to bring me something to drink for my medicine, when she got back her phone was gone along with her new earbuds.

"Will you two stop this petty argument?" Sophie asked coming out of her room across the hall from mine. They ended up not hearing her until I got up and wobbled out there to make them listen. I smacked both of them up side their heads before looking on the floor around where Tsunami had been working. I found it near Lavi the cat.

"I found our thief, it was the cat." I said before wobbling back to my room with the cat in hand. It was my sister that named the cat, I think everyone was expecting her to name it with a common name but no she came up with a strange name she got from one of her favorite anime (A/N: I don't own D. Grey -man) but now that I think about it Tsunami is a strange name for a girl. I got back into my relaxed position with Lavi on my lap.

The only people that Lavi liked were me and Tsunami but that was fine with us. I know what's Lavi real mission was and it wasn't just for mouse, it was a way so me and Tsunami could get better; seeing as we couldn't really trust people but animals that was a different story. Tsunami had always loved animals, at one point she said that she wanted to be a vet and everyone in our family believed that she could do it. So anyways me and Lavi were just laying on my bed upside down but no big deal until Sophie came in and looked at me. I looked at her while she shook her head amused.

"What, it is literally my favorite position. You can ask the guys when they get here later, they see me do this all the time. Tommy does it too, it's why her bed is always made upside down. She likes being able to see who is entering her room." I said sitting up with Lavi still in my lap.

"I know, I asked Tsunami when she was twelve and she told me that it made her feel safe to the point that she didn't have nightmares because it reminded her of you Tomoe." Sophie said sitting next to me on the bed. I'm happy that my sister had picked up on better coping techniques than what I had. But I still worry that something isn't right with Tommy, she usual smile was gone and she didn't want to talk with anyone right now. I actually had to send Reiji and Kaedo away yesterday because she didn't want to see them. At night I would go see how she was doing with the night mares but most of the time I just hear something about being dirty and although I can understand some things might make her feel like she weak and pathetic but I have never heard my little monkey call herself dirty.

"Sophie what's really going on with Tsunami? She didn't even want to see Reiji and Kaedo yesterday, and when I go to check up on her before I can even open the door all I hear is Tsunami calling herself dirty. I'm worried and although I know she would never tell me until she was ready but I need to know so I can find out what I can do to help her; what to say and what not to say. I just want her to..." I was asking when I heard Tsunami scream along with something breaking. Now I know I'm not to be running but when I heard a scream and something breaking I know right away that something was up.

When me and Sophie got there Tsunami was in the corner rocking herself back and forth mumbling the whole time that she was nothing but a dirty piece of trash. I look at Riku who was picking up the broken plate, while Sophie was trying to talk Tsunami out of her ball, I pulled Riku to the side and looked over his hands. After bandaging the few cuts he had, I started my questioning of what had happened but first I need to get to a quiet place where Riku would not feel pressure or get worked up. We ended up in his room.

"What happened Riku?" I asked sitting with him in his room.

"I said that Tsunami was going to waste away if she didn't start eating again. But she said that she didn't care if she wasted away, because she was nothing but dirty trash. I was so shocked that I dropped the plate I had been holding and it scared her really bad. Tomoe I never want to see Tommy like that ever again." Riku said pulling his legs up to his chest. I wrapped my right arm around his shoulders.

"I know Riku. I also noticed it and can tell you that I might have to sit her down and make her talk like I used to when she was been stubborn. But right now we just have to keep an eye on her, and if that means giving her a nutiance milkshake than so be it. But we won't push her unless something bad really happens." I said before kissing the top of his head as a way to calm him down even a little bit. I have always known that Tsunami's biggest fan was Riku, he would say that she had made him the proudest big brother in the world, and I know he was telling the truth then and now.

"I just want our monkey back. The one out there is not her, I can just tell by the effort she has to put into her smiles. It's the fake one that we all had when we were little kids and couldn't tell anyone what was going on in our home." Riku said curling up tighter in his own little ball. I waited until Riku had fallen asleep, I could just tell that everything that has been happening was also taking a toll of Riku.

"... Sophie I'm going for a run, I need to get out of here before I have another episode."

"Tsunami you can't the doctor doesn't want you to put to much strain on your body than what you are already doing." Sophie said I could hear the worry in every word she said. But knowing my sister she was going to be just as stubborn as I was at the age of 12.

"Frankly I don't care what the doctor said about me not putting stain on my body. I need to move on from what the horrible person did to me, I don't even want Kaedo near me and his is the guy I have always dreamed about. The one that would save me from mum's family." I hear Tsunami say before closing the front door harshly.

"Wow that was harsh." I said before sitting down next to Sophie on the couch.

"I was only worry about her health Tsunami... While she is not eating very well anymore than again she never did when I first got her. I know you want to know but from the convention you just overheard what do you think that horrible man did to Tommy?" Sophie said picking up one of the pressed flowers made when she was younger. I actually have a whole box that she sent to me and Riku when I lived in the US.

"Something that only a pedophile would do. He touched her in the one place he shouldn't." I said getting up and grabbing my shoes. I needed to find Tsunami before something happened to her. And knowing my sister she most likely went to the park near Honan, which was luckily only a few blocks away from our new home, that was once our safe spot.

On my way there I was sending texts to any of my friends that could help look for her. The park had been her favorite place when she was a four year old girl, now a days she could be anywhere. I meet with Heath and Kyosuke along with Kaedo who was also on medical leave from school.

"I know you guys are busy right now but you know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't an emergency. Tsunami my little sister run out of the house after a very bad break down. I fears that she might do something dangerous." I said, looking at the others. So far only Seisai knew about our past and what I almost did as a child. Heath and Kyosuke went one way while me and Kaedo went the other.

"Tomoe do you have any idea of where she might be?" Kaedo asked as we split up to find Tsunami. I know of two people that she would talk with one being Kaedo and the other is me.

"We're in luck this place is close to the park I used to take Tsunami and Riku to when we were little kids. Tsunami most likely went to hide at the swings like when the bullies would pick on her for always carrying Mr. Clingly. No matter what the weather was like if she was upset I could always find her at the swings pushing herself with her toes." I said as we made our way there. I put my hand behind my head and took in a deep breath, I had been doing morning and afternoon walks since I was told I didn't have to use the crutches any more. On more than one occasions I had invited Tsunami to join me on my walks, but she never wanted to.

"So this park was a safe haven when she couldn't understand her feeling or emotions?" Kaedo asked as we crossed the street.

"Yes, but it was also a safe haven for all three of us. Tsunami has always had a hard time with people, no one wants to take the time to understand Tsunami to the extent of Me and Riku. But I see that your reaching out to her and no one blames you Kaedo right now Tsunami doesn't understand what happened or what to do now to move on with her life." I said putting my hand on his shoulder at another signal light. I can somewhat understand how Tommy feels, but than again I've known her the longest, and was always there to listen seeing as I couldn't do much more. But for some reason I had a bad feeling setting in my gut. I just hope she didn't pick up any of my harmful habits. As the light turned green I took off at neck breaking speed, against the Doctor's orders, I know Kaedo was on my tail seeing as I had give him a heads up on what I was going to do. When we got to the park I could hear someone yelling for help.

The feeling I had gotten earlier had been right she picked that way to deal with what that cruel man had done to Tsunami. I rushed over to the woman calling out for help only to see that it wasn't Tsunami; than where could she be. I rushed around all over the place looking in the places I thought she might be only to find her talking with a duck at the kor pond.

"Tommy NEVER RUN OFF, like that again, do you hear me. I was so scared that something might have happened to you." I said turning her around before pulling her into a hug. I run my hand through her short wet hair before hearing the heart wrenching sound of her cries. I felt her grabbed onto the sweatshirt I was wearing with her ever so small hands before we ended up laying in the kor pond. I pulled away and laughed at the fact that this was most likely the third time she had fallen into the pond. I pushed her off cut bangs out of my way to see that she had tears in her eyes and was biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. I pulled Tsunami into another hug while rubbing her back as a way to calm her down.

"Shh baby girl. It's alright, you can cry all you want and no one would blame you for it. Not after what you have been through." I whispered picking her up and got us both out of the kor pond just as Kaedo and the others showed up luckily they had Ryan who had several towels with him.

I wrapped a few around Tsunami seeing as I had been wearing three layers of clothing while she was wearing only shorts and a light tee shirt. The water was cold at this time of the year seeing as it was nearing winter. That was before she put a towel on my head.

"You big doofus you need to dry your hair leased you want to get sick." Tsunami said looking away from me.

"I fell in once you fell in at least three times, from how cold your skin is." I said taking the towel off of my head and started drying her hair with it. I know I had hit the nail on the head when she didn't say anything. In our family the best way to tell if someone is hiding something is to watch our eyes as they move to the top left corner, while Tsunami on the other hand she gets really quiet and will not look anyone in the eye.

"Tomo, I'm fine now you can stop drying my hair and worry about your own." Tsunami said under her breath as away to hide the fact that she wanted nothing to do with people. I moved the towel I was using to dry her short chopped copper hair feeling for any wet spots, that and Tsunami needed to know that no matter what I would always be there for her, and just as I thought I found that her hair was still soaking wet.

"No can do kiddo your hair is soaking wet. Anyways I have several layers of clothes on while you are only wearing shorts and a light T-shirt that you stole from my room." I said pushing the towel back a little bit and kissed the top of her head like I used to. I however was not expecting my monkey to jump away from me and head for higher ground which in this case means the closest tree. I watched as she jumps from tree to tree trying her hardest to get away from us. Only for her to lose her footing and fall back into the pond. I watch her head pop back up from the slightly deeper side of the pond with a duck on her head. She picked the duck off her head softly and put it back into the water.

"You shouldn't touch something filthy it will only make you sick." I heard her softly whisper as the duck swam away from her. I jumped into the pond and picked her out of it. She fought trying her hardest to get away from me. It hurt to see those tears as she whispered 'let me go' over and over finally I couldn't take it anymore and nearly fell to the ground cradling her close to my chest, as my own tears flowed down to drip onto her head.

"Tomo nii-chan..." Tsunami whispered looking up at me.

"Tsunami, never forget that I will always listen to you if something is bothering you. I don't care if you want to cry or scream. Just know that no matter what that I will always love you. Riku loves you along with so many others." I said into the top of her head before kissing her forehead. Which felt really warm; I know right away that she had a high fever from four dips into the pond. Not that it surprised me seeing as Tsunami is wearing clothes she stole from me. I turned to the others Tommy still cradled to my chest to keep her warm.

"Kyosuke, Heath thank you; however I have to get Tsunami home, seeing she went for a dip in the pond four times today." I said looking down at the tired girl in my arms, I could tell just by the coloring of her face that she had another fever. Kaedo took off his coat leaving him in just his hoodie, before draping his coat over Tsunami.

"I'm coming with you. I got to make sure that Tsunami is going to be alright." he said fire burning in his eyes. I know than that I would need to be having a chat with this boy very soon. But first Tsunami needs to go home and take some medicine and go to bed.

"That's a good idea seeing as I have my hands full with a sick monkey you are going to have to open the front door, oh before I forget here are my keys. That and we need to have a small talk." I said looking at him, until Tsunami bops me on the nose.

"Bad Onii-chan you don't scared people." she said before her head rolled back onto my shoulder. I shook my head and started walking towards home. Kaedo right behind me. Seisai stride team had to get ready for a concert, while beside Kaedo seeing as he still happen to be on medical leave just like my sister.

The guys know that I am not medical leave I am on holiday, but they bring me my work for class on Friday and I usually get it done by Saturday night. Sophie must of call the other two triples because Riyuki is standing by the front gate and let's just say that he did not look that happy."Tomoe..." He started but I didn't let him get to far because I sneezed away from Tsunami's head.

"Riyuki can we go inside before you start the lectures?" I said as Kaedo opened the unlocked front door. I stepped in kicked off my shoes and go put my sister in my room where I know she would be safe.

I toose Kaedo his jacket before mentioning to the couch and the steaming mug of tea with my name on it. No for my birthday last year Tsunami sent me a mug with my name written on it. So yes the steaming mug of tea was literally for me.

"Thanks Sophie. But there was no need for the other two triples to be called. I just had to break through that thick skull of my stubborn little sister." I said laying down on the ottoman. I felt a towel fall on my head and move to sit up. I took the towel and started to dry my hair like Tsunami had wanted me to do in the first place, but then again I can be just as stubborn as my little sister. Okay I might of had Kaedo send Sophie a text saying that we were on our way home with a feverish Tommy and me being slightly wet. After drying my hair and finishing my tea, I went not only to get out of my top two layers but to grab a hair tie and also check up on my sick little monkey.

"Kaedo come with me." I said moving to the dining room table which is a rule in this house all homework must be done at the dining room table.

"What's up Tomoe?" Kaedo asked sitting across from me. I spread out my papers and materials before looking at him okay I had also grabbed my glasses, so that I could make out the twin's handwriting.

"We need to have a talk about your relationship with Tsunami... Ow, Riyuki that wasn't needed." I said after he smacked the back of my head with a rolled up newspaper. When I looked back only to see that it was not Riyuki but Tsunami and she did not look happy.

"Kaedo you don't have to answer any of Tomoe Nii-chan's question if you do not want to." She said also sitting down and pulling out her green monkey folder.

Everyday Reiji brings her homework in different colored monkey folders that are given to the teacher at the end of the week. She was sitting at the end of the table working on what I had to guess was math, her least favorite subject ever, sure as a little kid she could do complex math.

"What form of math are you doing?" I asked looking up from my trigonometry homework. But now that I think about it she had been doing math at two years old so I know she was smarter than your average 14 year old girl.

"Calculus, Kaedo you wouldn't have the formulas for Problem 128?" She said not even looking up I turned my head to look at Kaedo also doing his homework. He handed her a piece of paper before going back to work.

"I'm getting something to drink you two want anything?" I asked getting up to ask Sophie, who is in the kitchen, for help on my trigonometry homework. I got nothing out of those two, but what did I expect; they both were taking AP classes and only as first years.

"Hey Sophie, can you help me with my trigonometry homework?" I asked after getting a soda from the fridge. She looked at me before handing some papers to Richard who was at the kitchen nook.

"Sure sweetie." She said making her way to the dining room table where Riku had joined the group. He looked to be struggling with English language, Ryan looked to be helping him with it and Kaedo and Tsunami were working on their homework together, make sense seeing as no one in this family had anything to do with Calculus. So while every one was working on our home work Lavi though it was best to tear up Tsunami's quite, when she found out let's just say Lavi will not be going anywhere near her for awhile.

"Stupid cat, had to destroy my favorite quite... It took me ages to make it. Now I have to start all over again." she said picking up stuffing, fallen animals, and pieces of ripped up fabric.

"Come on Tsunami it probably didn't take you ages to finish it. How long had you been working on it?" Kaedo said before a stuff cat hit him in the head. I had been about to warring him that it's not a good move to talk with Tsunami when she is this mad.

"Ten years. Sophie taught me how to make them. This was the first one I did all by my self. Sure I made a few mistakes but I still gave it my best shot, and I was proud of the quite I had made." Tsunami said before biting her bottom lip a way she uses to prevent the waterworks. I run my hand up and down her back trying to clam her down.

"Calm down Tsunami getting worked up will not change any thing." I said once she had let out the shaky breath she was holding in. I had known about the quite from the start, Sophie had told me that Tommy had taken up different crafts to help calm her down and keep her busy while into the night. This quite however was the first thing Tsunami made by herself all the others Sophie helped her with at one point or another.

" Now Tommy what do you say to Kaedo for snapping at him." I said, it was a statement not a question."I'm sorry Kaedo I shouldn't had snapped like that and I will try not to do it again." she said looking at her friend. I however notice that she was playing with her fingers, she only ever did that when she was either A) talking about a crush or B) talking to her crush.

"While I still have some homework to get done you two hang out but keep it to PG got me." I said turning on the hidden baby monitor. It was her Monkey wall decor, which Riku somehow turned the wooden monkey decor into a baby monitor so that we could keep not only our ears on her but also our eyes. On my way to the dining room table I stopped in the kitchen and turned on the baby monitor. Ryan was helping Richard look over some documents.

" Hey can you guys keep an eye on Tsunami and Kaedo for me?" I asked looking at them over my shoulder.

"Sure Tomoe." Ryan said not even looking up from the papers on the kitchen table. Another rule in this house first up makes breakfast so it was either Tsunami, Riyuki, or me and seeing as it is breakfast we all either grab something and go or seat at the kitchen nook table.

"Finished." Riku said after half an hour of working. I had also just finished so that I could take a nap, before supper. Or that was my plan before Sophie stopped us from leaving the dinning room.

"Tomoe, Riku can you boys set the table please?" She asked looking up from the stove where she was cooking something. I nodded my head before getting the sliver ware and napkins. Riku got the glasses out and Kaedo who had come out of Tsunami's room got the plates. He know where everything was because of how often he stay over for dinner. When I went back into the dinning room I saw Tsunami laying out place mates, and Riyuki was washing the other half of the table.

Once everything was done we were told that it would be about fifteen minutes until supper was done. I grabbed my phone before sitting down on the couch, I was looking over the different text messages I had gotten in the last two weeks. I did not notice the weight on my shoulder until both me and Tsunami fell asleep from everything that happened today, that and the lavender plant on the coffee table that might have something to do with us falling asleep.

"Tomoe it's time to get up honey." Sophie said shaking my shoulder. It took about four minutes for my brain to start working again, but once it was I looked at my phone to check the time, 17:45. I had slept right through supper and so had Tsunami or that was what I thought had happened until I notice her sulking at the dinning room table pushing around a couple carrots.

"She doesn't want to finish her carrots." Sophie said sitting next to me. I got up and sat next to Tsunami at the dinning room table and grabbed a couple of carrots from the plate on the table. I bite into one of them to show her that it was okay to eat them. Tsunami just kept sulking in her seat, pushing them around on her plate. I thought back on how I used to get her to eat her carrots when it hit me across the back of my head. No literally hit me upside the back of my head, because Riku brought it out for her the ranch dressing.

"Hey Tommy you want some ranch?" I asked looking at her, to say her head snapped up would be correct but it was the smile on her face that made my day. It was the same smile she gave me all those years ago. I took a clean spoon and put a good amount on her plate.

"Thank you Tomoe Nii-chan." Tsunami said before digging in at full speed. I was temped to tell her to slow down or she might choke, but than again this is probably the first real meal she has had in a very long time. So I wasn't going to get in the way of her eating. That and Sophie had brought me a re-heated plate for my dinner. I must say I now see why the guys never stay to eat for supper, their mom's cooking is horrible. I think I'm going to take up making our meals again.

"Sophie no offense but your a better therapist than a cook." I said looking at her. Now I understood why Tsunami refused to eat her carrots they were disgusting.

"That bad?" she asked, which I was expecting one but not six 'YES' to answer.

"Like they said it's bad. If you want me and Tsunami can cook the meals?" I said helping with the last of the dishes. Tsunami and Kaedo were playing a game in the living room with Ryan, who surprisingly is really good with trauma victims, from the look of the game it was a broad game based on educational subjects. Riku had gone out to practice with his friends, and was due home soon. Sophie had sent Riyuki with him so I would feel better but we both know that I am still on edge after this afternoon. Sophie curled up with a book in her favorite spot and I lied down on the ottoman with Lavi the cat. Who was playing with a small amount of Tsunami's hair. At lease Lavi wasn't afraid of my little sister anymore, but we'll see how the rest of this evening turns out.

"Hey Kaedo is your dad picking you up tonight?" I asked looking out of the window, it was the same car as Kaedo's father and it had been parked out side of the house for the last fifteen minutes.

"No today Friday. I always stay over on Friday so that I can have some time to do anything beside studying. Why do you ask Tomoe?" Kaedo said looking at me. I pointed out to the car across the street, and from the fact that his eyes grow to the size of diner plates. I know it was his dad, out of the corner of my eye I notice Kaedo pulling at his long sleeved shirt.

I also saw my sister put her hand on his shoulder, I know something was up. It wasn't until Ryan handed me a note from my sister did the pieces click together. Kaedo was just like us, he was an abuse victim. But the other part on the note made no sense to me at all.

'... _save him please from many more._ ' It read. It was than that a rock broke through the window and almost hit Kaedo in the head. Luckily Tsunami has faster reflexes than the person who throw the rock because when she throw it back she not only broke the car window but also hit two guys with one throw.

"Tsunami please don't. I don't want to see you get hurt again." Kaedo pleaded with my mad hatter version of a little sister.

"I don't care Kaedo, if people are hurting someone I care about than I have the right to defend my self and the other person. And don't you dare think that no one cares for you, because if you look around this room you will see that a lot of people care." She said before grabbing her jacket out of the hall cup broad. I also saw her grab the pallet gun we keep in there for safety reasons.

"I'll be back in fifteen. Tomoe I need you to bandage Kaedo up for me, seeing as I most likely didn't do that good of a job early." Tsunami said sliding her shoes on and walking out the front door. I heard three rounds go off and a lot of screaming, swearing(Tsunami mainly) and tires squealing before two more rounds went off. I looking at Kaedo to get him to talk to me, before my sister comes in and I have to patch her up again. This is the fourth time she had to use that gun this week.

"Tomoe can you please take Kaedo to your room and get him patch up, and I'll deal with the mad hatter." Ryan said opening the cup broad door and grabbed his jacket. I stand up although I just wanted to lay down and sleep for a little bit. I grab Kaedo's shoulder while he is trying to get my sister to stop.

"Kaedo this is the fourth time this week. Let her do what she does best and that's irk people off." I said before pushing him towards my room. If Tsunami had to patch him up than that means when I was still working on my homework, she had done it. I pulled him into my room and had Kaedo sit on my bed.

"So you want to tell me what's going on before she breaks down my door and scare the answers out of you." I said looking at him. Kaedo know I was just joking but nothing came out of him. Not even an answer. He just kept staring at the floor.

"My dad isn't that happy with me. He's paying a lot of money for me to go to Seisai high school." Kaedo said, putting his face into one of my many pillows.

" I can understand why, but Kaedo you need to tell me the truth. I want you to think about this, if you get taken away from Tsunami it will break her heart. It will be just like when Tsunami was taken away from you." I said tying off the bandage on his wrist. The fact that his eyes grew to be larger than dinner plates. I know that Kaedo didn't want that to happen.

"So do you want to tell me the truth? Or should I tell Sophie to call the police?" I said, putting a tee shirt on the bed for him to change out of my sister's baggy long sleeve.

"My mom died give birth to me. Since than my dad has hated me, at first he barely came home from work so I had to take care of myself. It wasn't until he remarried to my stepmother it started to get worse. Sure she tried to stop him, but he started hitting her too. As a way to protect my stepmother, I took all of the beatings." Kaedo said taking the baggy long sleeve off and putting my tee shirt on, like Tsunami it just hung off her frame.

"Kaedo, Tomoe can I come in?" Tsunami said knocking with her left hand. I know than her hand was hurt, be it the back lash of the pelt gun or some glass cut her hand."Yeah come in Tommy, the clinic is still open. Let me take a look at your hand." I said looking up from pulling a pelt fragment from my sister's hand. I sometimes think that I should lock the pelt gun away where she can't find it, but knowing Tsunami she would find it where ever I put. I finish pulling the last of the pelts out of my little sister hand before disinfecting the tiny holes that litter my sister's hand.

"Okay there you go Tommy." I said applying the last of the band aids to her hand. Between her and Kaedo I don't know if we would have enough bandages should someone get hurt worst.

"Okay it's getting late you two bed time." I said standing up knowing that it was reaching close to 21:00, which is around the same time that Tsunami goes to bed. Kaedo often stay up and hangs out with me and Riku until Sophie turns out the lights in my room. That was our signal that it was bed time for every one, but tonight I wasn't going to give into Kaedo and Riku getting very little sleep. The last few weeks when those two would be rushing around to get ready for school, while me and Tsunami would just be standing there waiting for them to hurry up. Three of us had to catch a couple of trains, before we finally make it to school, and seeing as tomorrow would be the first day for all of us going back to school, I needed just as much sleep as anyone else. I should of know that even if those two did go to sleep around the time like everyone else they would still be running around like chickens with their head chopped off.

"Kaedo, Riku hurry up, I want to catch my trains sometime today." I said crossing my arm over my chest. Tsunami was currently happy being wrapped around my waist just like a baby monkey would. Riku was about to snap when Sophie interrupted the comment that would of just started another fight.

"Riku I will see you tonight, behave Tsunami and Kaedo. Tomoe have a nice week." Sophie said wrapping each of us in a hug. We were all off to our respective school, three of us carrying our duffle bags and book bags. I was lucky that I could walk my sister and Kaedo to their train before I had to run and catch my own. If it hadn't been for the tears building in the corner of Tsunami's eyes I might of hadn't needed to run and dodge people. I was luckily that there were not that many people on the early morning commute so I could find a seat by my self.


End file.
